


After School Project

by Spiritual_anybody



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emo Ben Solo, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Horny Teenagers, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_anybody/pseuds/Spiritual_anybody
Summary: Ben and Rey are both seventeen years old and it is the start of their senior year of high school.Rey is a popular lacrosse player, while Ben is the emo weird kid with very little friends.Their paths never had a reason to cross until now. They are paired up to work on a school project together.Forced to spend hours together after school they quickly become more than just acquaintances.*also features some Hux and Rose action.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 113
Kudos: 243





	1. The First Day Back

A paper air plane flew across the room.

Ben Solo was one of the first in his classroom. He picked the seat in the back, next to the window so no one could sit behind him. He leaned over his desk scribbling furiously into his notebook, his tongue sticking out a bit. He waited as the rest of his classmates filed into the room. He sighed looking out the window. The students with all their books and bags shuffling along the freshly mowed grass. In a few minutes the bell would ring, signifying the death of summer. He looked at the trees and greenery forlorn, he hated school. In a few months the leaves would change and fall signifying another year’s end.

-He didn’t pay much attention to the dress code getting ready this morning. He should of looked nice for the first day back, but he just pulled out one of his old Slipknot t shirts, grey flannels, black beanie hat, black skinny jeans, and black chucks to top it all off. The chucks he scribbled on with a black sharpie marker during every P.E. class for the last three years. A hole almost worn through at the big toe.

-The cream of the crop was his hot topic wrist cuffs, the cheap kind with the metal plastic spikes on the end. It was a little much and it was technically too hot for fall clothes, but it was his senior year and he stopped giving a fuck. 

“Hey Solo, how the fuck are you man?” Hux said.

Ben’s “ _friend”…._ he guessed they were friends, more like the only alternative kids in the school that occasionally tolerated each other took the seat next to him.

“What’s with the hat Solo?” with a long arm extended Hux ruffled Ben’s hair-pulling the beanie hat off.

Ben with a grunt picked the hat back up from the floor placing it back on his head. His shaggy black locks all out of place.

“Hey man, are you still doing our summer project?” Hux pointed to a small gauge in his ear.

Hux and Ben stupidly ordered some of those self-gauge ear kits in the mail. They thought it was so badass to have huge gauge earlobes. The problem was it hurt like hell and it made Ben Solo’s big ears look even bigger. Hux didn’t make it much farther. Having a pathetic little ring in the center of his earlobe. Was that even an official size?

“No man they’re stupid.” Ben Solo shrugged.

“Always like you to pussy out Solo.”

-Yep they were great friends. Ben wanted to insult Hux back, looking up and down at his appearance. Hux went for the stereotypical long black trench coat. The ones wore in the early 2000s by every nerd that saw The Matrix. But Ben decided not to go for the low blow, plus it had to be well over 90 degrees in there which was probably punishment enough.

Ben went back to scribbling in his notebook.

\--Ben watched the other kids shuffle into the classroom.

Taking seats and going to meet their friends.

He watched as a quiet observer in the corner of the room. Positively invisible.

It had been three years in this school, three years he had seen these faces. Even longer if you count middle school and elementary school and he felt like he didn’t know any of them at all.

He felt a pain in his chest at the realization. His dark eyes looked at their faces. A girl with blue hair, a guy with an eyebrow piercing (defiantly not to school code) preppy girls with polo shirts and the pot heads with their tie died Bill-a Bong t shirts. Who were these classmates? Ben Solo was finally waking up to his senior year and to the world around him. Maybe this year he wouldn’t burry his head in the sand…maybe this year it would be different. 

He couldn’t say that for the next pair of boys that came in.

Finn and Poe wearing matching letterman’s jackets jumped up in the air to chest bump each other slapping one another on the back.

“Finn how are you man!”

“Poe my brother!’

Ben sunk in his chair, praying not to be noticed.

Finn was a wrestler and Poe played water polo but all the sports used the same weight room, getting to know each other well. They must be happy to be in the same class Ben was sure.

Finn and Poe had bullied Ben relentlessly in middle school.

They would shove him into his locker, kick him in the back as he walked by, and slap the books out of his hands.

However, ever since Ben’s growth spurt of well over 6 feet in ninth grade shoving him around didn’t work out so well.

Physically they left Ben alone.

The verbal taunting didn’t stop however.

Ben watched through shaggy bangs and wavy hair as the boys chatted each other up fist pumping one another every few seconds.

Until the boy’s attention turned towards the other side of the classroom. Ben’s eyes followed their gaze to the door.

Rey walked in.

She walked in with Rose, her best friend. The girls were on the lacrosse team. Their lacrosse sticks sticking out of their backpacks, Rey was never spotted without it. Rose and Rey could always be scene tossing the ball back and forth on the school yard in between classes, practicing every chance they got.

Rey was betting on a full scholarship to any college she could ever hope for. She was the best, interviewed by numerous local newspapers and scouted by coaches across the country. She had been on varsity since freshman year.

Ben Solo’s hungry eyes drank her in. He hadn’t seen her all summer and missed her terribly, which admittedly was a little creepy. Did she even know his name?

Rey looked incredible in her skin tight athletic shorts that went down to her mid thighs. Not many people could pull off the look but Rey’s thighs were thin and muscular. Ben couldn’t help but gulp taking in the sight.

Finn and Poe high fived Rey and Rose as they took their seats in the front of the classroom. All smiles and cheers as the four caught up with one another.

Ben stared at Rey’s back as she took her seat. Rey wore a razor back tank top, her shoulder muscles well defined. She had small beauty marks on her right shoulder blade.

He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He thought about her a lot over the summer….

Her tan lines and summer freckles still visible in the beginning of September. Ben Solo imagined being her boyfriend, kissing every one of those freckles by the poolside, the blue water reflecting in their sunglasses. What he would give to be with her, to kiss those beauty marks. Running his hands through her brunette hair. Now in a ponytail tickling the back of her neck, swaying side to side as she spoke.

Everyone knew her, he sighed.

Rey was extremely popular, knowing every male and female sport in the school.

The antithesis of Ben Solo. Ben could count all his friends on one hand and on most days he didn’t need fingers to do so.

Ben had a healthy crush on her since the ninth grade, heck since middle school even.

But Rey and Ben lived in a completely different worlds. Where there was a thick line between the athletic students and weird artsy kids. Their paths effectively never crossed.

Except that one time….

Ben nervously squished in his chair.

Playing with the frayed ends of his flannel.

Stretching the ends out over his thumbs.

Almost wearing a hole in them too. 

He doodled black pen sketches.

Never really paying attention in class.

Looking down at his paper.

His large hand came up to rest his head in, elbow bent on the desk.

Trying to zone out his peers. Lost in his memories and daydreams.

“Ha! Your Mom paint those for you Solo?” Ben jolted up with a start.

Poe and Finn stood in front of Ben’s desk shoulder to shoulder. Looking down at him.

The whole class perked to the back of the classroom, anticipating growing. Finn and Poe reveled in the audience, they could feel the attention on their backs.

Finn looked down at Ben’s half chipped black nail polish.

Ben embarrassingly shoved his hand back into the sleeve of his flannel. _Shit._ He forgot he painted those, a little experimentation over the summer.

‘You going to wear your Mom’s makeup from now?” Poe taunted.

“I bet you five dollars he is going to be wearing eyeliner tomorrow.” Finn said, both laughing.

Finn grabbed Ben’s shoulder as Ben’s hand closed to a fist over his drawing. Ben’s cheeks and ears started flaring up in anger. His vision clouded over.

“Hey Solo you’ve been lifting man?” “Poe come feel this.”

-Ben would never admit it, not even to his friend Hux but he started weight lifting over the summer -bench and shoulder presses. His father had a make-shift weight room in their garage.

Senior year last ditch effort to appear desirable to the ladies.

“Wow Solo” Poe punched his shoulder, “What’s your personal best? 20 pounds?” more laughing.

-Ben had had enough. He shot out of his chair-glaring over the two boys–taller than both of them now. His hands in fists at his side. A deep scowl on his face. His dark eyes sparked fire.

“Oohhh” the whole class jeered. The excitement of seeing a fight on the first day of school was in the air. The tension popping. 

“Ok man, be cool be cool.” Poe put up his hands.

“Come on Solo, we were only joking.” Finn said.

“Good morning class!”

The situation diffused by their teacher walking in.

Ms. Kanata looked about the room, saw the three boys in the back and quickly recognized the situation “Ok enough now! Settle down boys, break it up.” She clapped.

Finn and Poe stepped backwards.

“Ben sit down. Poe Finn take your seats.”

They kept eye contact with one another as all lowered to their seats.

“Well, what an exciting first day!” Kanata broke the tension with obvious enthusiasm for class. “I hope there will be no more shenanigans in my classroom from now on…“ She gave a little mysterious wink.

-Ms. Kanata was a short spunky woman that needed to climb up a step stool to be scene over her desk. Huge round frame glasses engulfed her face. Making her beady little eyes appear huge. Like two saucers on the outside of her nose.

-Ms. Kanata had taught English for years, her mind brimming with wisdom but could not fully be appreciated until her students got older in retrospect.

The teacher continued but Ben buried his face in his hands. Dying of embarrassment. He let his anger get the best of him.

“Good job Solo, I would have had your back but-“ Ben shrugged Hux off, not wanting to hear the excuse.

Most importantly he didn’t want to look at Rey.

Did she laugh at him? Ben would have been mortified. Did she take pity on him? He would have felt emasculated. Solidifying how uncool he really was.

“Alright class, it’s the fall semester of your senior year. Congratulations! You’ll all be on to bigger and brighter things in the future...”

But Ben could only think of one memory, she probably didn’t think of it, it was so long ago. Poe had stuck out his leg in the hallway, Ben fell over flat on his face. All he remembered was his books flying up and out, laughter erupting from the other students. Ben vividly felt how his eyes stung with tears, spilling down his face on the cool concrete floor.

“Are you alright?” A girl was standing in front of him. She had the sweetest voice.

“Do you need help getting up?” She leaned over, her big hazel eyes blinking at him.

She had collected all his books.

“Shove it Poe, it’s not funny.” Poe instantly fell quiet as Rey yelled at him.

“Here.” her small hand reached out, giving him his things.

Ben would never forget the smile she gave him. It was the first time anyone had stood up for him. 

The memory was etched into Ben’s skull forever. It probably meant nothing to her. Just a nerd that she decided to be nice to for five minutes, but it meant the world to Ben. It was the first time anyone had ever helped him. 

“You will be doing a class project!” Kanata’s loud voice broke in.

“Uhhhh…” the whole class groaned in protest.

“A project….,” she continued “That will take all semester long. It will be worth 50% of your grade. And I’m going to be pairing you all up.”

Everyone perked up in their seats, praying they would be matched with their friends.

“Alright.” She took out a clip board ‘Let’s see…”

“Poe Dameron you’ll be with Finn.”

“Yes!” They air high fived each other.

The teacher went down the list. Setting people up two by two.

“Jason with Tom”

“Mary with Blake”

The pairing continued.

“Ok, hmmm Rey....” *Ben’s stomach froze.

“You’ll be with…”

_“Rose Tico”_

_“Rose Tico”_ Rey whispered under her breath.

‘Hmm...” teacher taking her time.

_“Rose Tico”_ Rey continued.

“I know! Ben Solo!”

Rose turned to Rey with a horrified expression.

Rey sank in her seat and made a quick glance behind her to look at the emo kid in the back of the classroom. Ugh, she rolled her eyes…Ben Solo.


	2. Welcome To My House

All the students looked like zombies mindlessly shuffling down the hallway.

Ben rushed to his locker immediately after class.

He had a few minutes in between periods, a few minutes before the bell would ring.

Ben Solo wanted to hide.

Twisted the number combination on the round lock with dashes and codes to open his locker door.

He was greeted to Motley Crew posters, Black Sabbath and Metallica pictures. A few hand written notes scribbled everywhere pinned up and some drawings of dragons and space aliens he did. Very nerdy admittedly but he did not have many visitors to his locker anyways.

Ben was so tall he had to crouch his head down a bit so kids on the other side couldn’t see him.

_Ughhh_.

Ben placed his forehead on the smooth flat surface on top of the open locker door and closed his eyes.

_“Did you see the way she looked at me in the back of the classroom?_

_Like the teacher had asked her to rip her skin off…._

_Like I had smashed a puppy….”_

He wanted to die.

Ben moved his head over to the top shelf inside the locker.

 _“If I keep my head here and slam the locker door shut would it be enough to decapitate me?”_ He thought.

His eyes were still closed.

 _Ughhhhh._ He rubbed his forehead on the cool flat shelf. Recollecting his thoughts.

He wanted to just disintegrate into his locker.

Become a Jell-O mold and just live inside here.

“Hey Solo.” Hux darted up to Ben. His trench coat flapping and eagerly stood next to him.

Either oblivious or ignoring the peril Ben Solo was obviously in.

“What is it Hux?” Ben asked, keeping his forehead planted to the upper shelf of his locker.

“I saw you were paired with that Jock girl, Rey.”

“Yeah?” _You were sitting right next to me in class dip shit,_ but Ben held his tongue.

“So… she’s friends with that Rose girl…”

“Yeah…?” _Where was this going?_

“Do you think you could talk to her for me? About her friend Rose? Give her my number?”

Ben lifted his head up from the shelf to look at Hux.

“What?” 

“Come on Solo, I’d do the same for you.” Hux was getting defensive.

“It’s not like that Hux. We are working on a school project together not playing a game of match game.”

Hux’s face turned into a deep wormy scowl at Ben’s reaction. Hux was extra salty. He was paired with a student who went by the name of Pryde who had been held back a few years.

Hux’s ginger hair and freckles were too close to Ben, he took a step back. He could see the beads of sweat on Hux’s forehead.

“I don’t know what to tell you man, I’m not going to fucking do that.”

‘Whatever Solo.” Hux spat and walked away in a tiff.

Ben sighed, rolling his eyes and decided to switch some of his books over for his next class. Shoving other books into his backpack.

-“Ben?” He knew from the soft voice it was her.

Ben turned from his locker to see Rey standing in the hallway, in front of him. A few inches apart. She had her arms folded on her chest. Her one hip stuck out resting all her weight on one leg. Rey was still freshly annoyed after not being paired with Rose and had an attitude as she spoke. 

“So I guess we are partners.” She said.

“I guess so.” Ben said flatly.

Ben noticed her looking at his chipped nail polish inquisitively, he could see her eyes looking past him to see what was in his locker. With a raised eyebrow trying to read some of his notes.

Ben moved the door shut defensively drawing her attention back to his face.

He had a stone cold expression. Rey looked at the dark moles outlining his cheeks and chin.

She got on with it: “I have practice after school. I don’t have time for much work homework.”

Rey was pretty tall for a girl.

But she still had to look up at Ben Solo as she spoke.

“Practice is at 4:00, usually ends at 8:00.” They got out of school at 2:30, only giving them an hour and a half to study.

“My car is parked in the back parking lot. After school I usually have to race home, eat something, get ready-I just don’t have that much time, practice has been stressing me out lately and now I have this project on top of it.” She went on.

“We could study at my house.” Ben cut her off.

Rey blinked. “What?”

“I walk home after school. I live right around the corner. It would give you some time to study and make it to practice.”

Ben spoke in a complete monotone voice, after her reaction to him this morning not an ounce of enthusiasm left in him, already defeated. Adding to his emo boy persona.

“Oh.” She blinked again.

“They won’t mind, I mean your parents, me being at your house and all?” Rey asked.

Ben shook his head no.

“They’re chill.” He shrugged. “They won’t care.”

Rey’s body positioned instantly relaxed. Her arms left her chest.

“Ok, well that would help me out a lot! …thank you...” She said it almost as a question, looking him up and down. Her eye’s inquisitive again, like there had to be some sort of catch to this.

Ben scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable, shook his head once to move his dark wavy bangs out of his eyes.

“I mean, if it will help you out?” He shrugged again.

“Yes, well, that would be great! I’ll meet you after school at the end of the parking lot. We can walk to your place together.”

He nodded his head once in agreement and went back to putting his books in his locker. Effectively ignoring her.

“Ok, well see you then...” Ben didn’t say anything more, and Rey walked away.

-Rey was surprised. She was half expecting a fight. Group projects could go notoriously bad in high school.

*She recalled one not so great incident were she almost smashed a male student over the head with her lacrosse stick. For an argument over how to split up the work equally.

-And Ben didn’t just do the “ _let’s just exchange emails and write both our names on it”,_ thing.

He was being overly generous offering his home to her.

- _How nice_. She thought.

Rey had an inkling of a feeling it was going to go well…

Ben seemed like a relaxed, accommodating partner.

Which again surprised her, especially by the way he reacted to Finn and Poe this morning.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all… Rey thought.

+

God. Ben took a few deep breathes into his locker as she walked away.

Practically hyperventilating.

What in the hell did he just offer?

He felt like he was holding his breath that entire time.

She was so close, the proximity.

Could smell her scent...some girly deodorant and floral perfume. Water lily or lavender or something.

Oh geez, what the hell was he talking about?

He could tell that she was wearing mascara that close too.

Her long lashes looking up at him (the way her eyes remained so focused as she spoke.)

*Ben started to get a little aroused.

Oh God, keep it together, Solo. He told himself. You can do this.

Inhaled another long breath.

She was coming over to _his_ house.

Why did he offer her that?

Could have just meet a couple times in the library.

No he had to take it one step further...

He was just trying to be nice...

(He just hoped he wouldn’t explode till then.)

+

Rey quietly chuckled to herself as she watched Ben walk across the school yard.

-She was standing under a shady line of trees on the perimeter of the school. The sun was still high up in the cloudless sky. She had to put a hand above her eyes to catch him walking up.

Ben passed kid after kid leaving for school, kids on blankets studying and reading books in groups of friends, and lines of bright yellow school buses leaving. He looked like a Great Dane puppy in human form. A long neck and limbs with feet and hands that were too big yet for his body. 

-Ben had taken off his flannel, carrying it in one hand. 

It was too hot to walk home in plus he was sweating to death at the thought of waling next to Rey.

Ben looked at the tree line. Rey was in a light weight olive colored bomber jacket. He saw the wind blowing through her ponytail. The front stands of hair were tucked behind her ears. Her freckled nose crinkled up in the sun. Wow, she looked incredible. He took one giant gulp before getting to her.

Rey looked down at the veins going all the way up his forearms to the ends of his black t-shirt sleeves. Neon blue lines against his pale skin. She was amazed how much they protruded to the surface.

“Uh, ready to go?” She gave him a small half smile.

“It’s down the block right around the corner” Ben pointed and led the way, his deep voice a little shaky as Rey took her place beside him. They walked in silence together down the sidewalk.

Ben Solo’s palms started sweating. He decided to place them in his jean pockets.

Rey held her books in front of her chest- a bit uncomfortable.

Ben chewed on his pouty lower lip.

He kept his eyes down to his converse not knowing where to look. He kept shaking his dark bangs out of his face.

What should he say? Should he try to make small talk with her, or just walk in silence?

 _Shit._ Now his arm pits started sweating too as they passed tree after tree and house after house.

-Rey had never been this close to her high school classmate before and she didn’t realize how _large_ he was. She practically had to walk on the grass not touch him. His body took up most of the sidewalk.

Rey awkwardly moved her arm out of the way, overly aware of where he was.

Ben was so big Rey wondered why he never played any sports.

She gave him a side glance up and down as her jock brain took over.

 _With his size he could be a lineman, certainly a running back._ She thought.

Rey looked at his biceps and imagined how far he could throw.

 _He probably could be a quarterback. He had to be one of the tallest boys in the school. Why didn’t he try out for the basketball team? She thought._ Rey envisioned him leaping up on the basketball court, in their uniforms, his long arm extended towards the hoop.

Ben looked over at Rey.

 _Shit_. Rey instantly looked down at the ground. 

_Fuck. How long was I starring at his arms for?_

Finally, they got to the front fence of Ben’s home. And both let out a sigh of relief.

“Here we are.” Ben’s low voice breaking the silence as he opened the front gate on a squeaky hinge.

Rey observed the single family home. It was a two story red brick house with thick ivy growing up the sides. They painted the front door and shudders a robin’s egg blue with thin plastic candles in the windows, with all white frames. There was a long skinny driveway heading back to a separate garage in the yard.

+

Ben and Rey entered the foyer of the home. The front room was a small square of hardwood floor to take off your shoes and place your coats. In front of them sat dark wooded stairs with a wood railing leading up to the bedrooms. On the left was a living room with a brown sectional sofa and straight ahead was the kitchen.

“Hi Ben sweetie how was your day?” Leia called over a boiling pot of noodles.

She was making spaghetti over the stove a few feet away from them.

Leia looked over her shoulder when she didn’t get an answer “Ben!”

Leia almost dropped the package of raw meatballs on the floor. Surprised to see a silhouette of a strange student standing next to him.

“You didn’t tell me we were having a guest over for dinner?!”

“No mom, it’s not like that. She’s just here to work on a school project together.” Ben said defensively.

“Hi Mrs. Solo!” Rey chimed in.

“Benjamin Solo where are your manners!? You invite a stranger in our home without offering her any food?” Leia shook her head. Her voice was annoyed but also had a humorous hint to it.

“If you’re hungry sweetheart just help yourself to the fridge.” Leia said to Rey.

“That’s ok Mrs. Solo.” motioned to her lacrosse stick “I’ve got practice in about an hour.”

“Ok, well maybe some other time then, dear.” Leia went back to stirring the steaming pot of water.

Ben could understand why his mother was so shocked. He had never brought a girl over before. Ben hardly had any guy friends, let alone girlfriends…or just a girl that was a friend. Now, on the first day back home from senior year Leia greeted to a strange female student standing in her doorway.

The sliding glass door in the back of the kitchen opened up. Han was puffing on a cigarette halfway out the door. The dining room table was right next to him.

He blew the smoke to the outside while sticking his head in, kept the cigarette low in his other hand.

Rey thought she smelled a hint of smoke on Ben’s clothes. 

“Hey Ben, are you going to introduce us to your friend?” Han asked.

“This is Rey, dad and she’s not a friend. She’s just a girl from English class.”

Rey winced a bit at the rough wording Ben chose.

“Hi Mr. Solo.” Rey said.

Han nodded once, Rey recognized the mannerism in Ben.

“Let’s go upstairs” Ben said. Eager to get away from his parents.

The wooden stairs thudded with the added weight of the two teenagers walking up them.

Ben lead the way, Rey could see his black studded belt and the top of his boxer shorts peeking out as they went up the stairs. 

Rey had some not so PC thoughts walking behind Ben.

She noticed how handsome his father was.

She recognized a lot of his features in Ben. Well he had a healthy mix of both his mother and father in him.

Rey also noticed the tool kit around Han’s waist. A belt filled with hammers, pliers, and measuring tape. There was a white handy man truck with a ladder parked out back.

For all the darkness and black that surrounded Ben his parents seemed perfectly normal.

No coffins or dead bats hanging from the walls. Just a typical suburban family.

Rey could smell the house aroma of pine and potpourri leading up to the bedrooms.

They got up to a long skinny hallway with doors on all sides.

Ben’s heart was pounding. He had a lump in his throat the whole way up like he was about to do a group presentation. Oh God, he hoped he didn’t have anything embarrassing in his room…. but who was he kidding… it was him.

“This is my room.” With an extended shaky arm Ben opened up the door to the right as Rey walked in.

“I thought maybe we could study up here. It’s quiet and I have a desk.” Ben said.

Rey looked around the room.

The bed looked too small for him.

Actually everything looked too small for him. He must have had the same furniture from when he was much younger.

Barley any walking space from the bed to the dresser to the door of his private bathroom.

He had galaxy painted walls and little star stickers clung to the top of the ceiling.

Rey’s eyes grew wide “Wow! Did you do these?

The most important aspect of Ben’s room was his personal drawings everywhere. Pen and ink renditions of space ships, comic book character, and portraits of his favorite musical artists. His own calligraphy at the bottom made it look like his own beautiful black and white graffiti tunnel. 

“Um Yeah.”

Ben looked down at his big feet and scratched the back of his neck.

“They’re amazing! You’re so talented.” Rey beamed at him.

Shrugged his shoulders

“I-I guess I’m pretty good.” Ben’s cheeks grew hot.

“You’re more than good, Ben.” Rey sounded genuine. 

No one had seen Ben’s room in years. Rey was looking at it with a fresh pair of eyes. He never thought his drawings were any good.

“Um, thank you.” He said under his breath, almost a whisper. ~~~~

“Don’t we need another chair?” Rey looked at the desk.

“Oh shit, I’ll go get one.”

Rey heard Ben’s large feet thump down the stairs. Giving her more time to scavenge around his room privately.

Rey set her eyes on a black and silver helmet on a display case. She took it down and placed it over her head. The helmet was so massive it sunk all the way down to her shoulders where it would fit comfortably around Ben’s ears. She put it back and turned her attention to the large poster above his bed. It was of a woman. Rey recognized the character from a popular sci-fi movie. She was wearing all white, her hair in a braided bun and her face in an aggressive glare holding a blaster.

“Hmm.” Rey took a few seconds to admire his taste as Ben entered back into the room. Nervously fumbling with his chair.

Rey put down her backpack and books, “Well should we get started?” Rey sat in the chair, pulling her legs under the desk.

Ben scooted up next to her but found himself in an awkward predicament. The space below his desk was much too small for the both of them to fit comfortably. Ben tried to squeeze next to her, grunting to get his thighs in. His long legs barely fitting.

Rey had to turn her head so Ben wouldn’t see her laughing at him. Rey’s body shook with silent giggles as Ben’s comically large body squeezed into place.

Ben was breaking out into a sweat trying not to touch Rey’s legs. Like he was in kindergarten and girls had cooties. After he was panting and exhausted from squeezing into five inches of space. He sat still, unsure of what to do.

Rey after a few moments, “I think we need a bigger desk.” In the driest of tones.

Ben broke out into the most genuine wide smile. Rey saw all his tiny crooked teeth and they both started laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope this chapter wasn't too boring! Its getting to the good sexy stuff, I swear ;)  
> Just wanted to establish their relationship a bit first. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it form the last chapter. This story isnt going to be too angsty or enemies to lovers but rather a sweet wholesome relationship....well wholesome with alot of fooling around lol.  
> -Thanks for reading :)


	3. Hormones and Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has quite a few time jumps. Hope its not confusing.

“Thanks for inviting me over, that’s really nice of you. I’m not the best at writing essays, so it’s good we are working on it together.” Rey smiled at him.

‘No problem. I’m happy to help.” Ben replied. 

*They went for the same page at the same time. Their hand’s touched.

“Oh sorry.”

“No go ahead.”

They looked down at the desk shyly. 

September 5th

‘If you don’t eat something soon my mom will take it personally. I can make you whatever you want toast, chocolate milk, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“That would be great!”

“Your wish is my command.” Ben put his hand on his chest and bowed down to her.

Rey giggled. Their relationship had become much more playful in the past few weeks. 

“Crust or no crust?”

Ben was standing with a knife covered in jelly. He jammed another knife in the peanut butter jar, took it out like a sword, waved it around like he was a swash buckler.

Rey giggled at his dramatic display.

Ben made the peanut butter and jelly knife fight each other. “En garde.” He said covering the two pieces of bread in the appropriate condiment. Placing them together on a plate and lifted it to Rey. 

“For you m’ lady.” He bowed again, taking a knee in front of her.

“Thank you, but I can fight for myself.”

“I don’t doubt it…” Ben leaned on the back of a wooden kitchen chair. Watching Rey take healthy bites of her food.

Han walked into the kitchen.

Rey was shaking a water bottle with a wire ball inside to mix her protein powder.

“Hey some muscles you got there.” Han playfully brought his fists up like they were in a boxing match and lightly taped her shoulder.

Rey was wearing a long sleeve athletic top that showed off her lean tone arms.

Rey flexed her biceps. “Thanks! We have weight training every other day for practice.”

“Why doesn’t Ben show you the weight room in the garage? He’s been in there all summer…”

“Dad.” Ben wanted his father to drop it. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed, he wanted to look good but didn’t want anyone knowing he wanted to look good….if that made any sense.

“That’s a great idea, I’d love to!” Rey said. Ben internally groaned.

+

“Wow you have a bench press! Spot me.” Rey had a determined squint in her eye.

“Wait that one is really heavy! 50-“ but Ben couldn’t stop her.

Rey was under the bar and placing her hands before Ben could protest any further.

-He couldn’t tell her no anyways, plus the look on her face was really cute.

Ben huffed and hovered over her behind her, a few inches away from the bar. Ben was focused until her tank top started riding up. Ben could see her flat stomach, her belly button and the birth marks scattered across her tummy.

Rey started to struggle, ‘Argg…Ben” she grunted, couldn’t fully lift up the bar.

But Ben was off on another planet. Focused on how beautiful her body looked underneath him.

“BEN!” She yelped and under the struggle of the weight she dropped the bar going sideways on the bench. Pinning her down. 

“Oh my god, sorry, sorry” he rushed over to the other side and lifted the bar with ease off of her chest.

Thought she would be angry, but instead Rey burst out into laughter. Ben laughed too, shaking his head. 

“What are you trying kill me Solo?!” Rey pushed him on the chest.

“You are a terrible spotter.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re a pip-squeak.”

“Pip-squeak! Oh yeah, mister strong man show me what you got.”

September 10th

Rey stirred two glasses of chocolate milk while Ben was cutting off the crust of two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The after school snack was becoming one of their favorites.

September 15th

-Ben had a straight view right down Rey’s tank top. He saw the top of her bra, the roundness of her breasts. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Ran a hand through his hair.

He kept looking at her chest ever few seconds from his papers. Ben was so distracted he wasn’t reading anything on them. 

Rey tapped her pencil on a notebook in front of him blocking his eye line.

‘Paying attention Solo?” She smirked.

Shit. She knew he had been checking her out.

Ben cleared his throat, “mmm, uhhh sorry.” Rey just smiled.

It was torture, but it was pleasurable torture.

He would suffer for eternity in this room if it meant being with Rey. 

September 20th

This week they decided to scrap studying altogether and binged watched Gargoyles instead. Nostalgia from their childhoods.

“Brooklyn is obviously the best character.” Rey was getting heated talking with her hands. Looked like she was about to take on the much bigger Ben Solo, who stood head and shoulders above her.

“No. The whole show is about Goliath.”

-Leia smiled reading her newspaper in the living room. Listening to the two teenagers argue going back up the stairs.

September 25th:

“So I have a bit of an awkward question to ask you.” Rey said at the locker.

“Go for it.”

“Can I take a shower at your place?” Ben mentally froze.

“I have to take the team photo at practice today and my hair is a little greasy from this morning. I just wanted to freshen up a bit before senior pictures.”

He didn’t know how to mentally process this information. Rey wanted to use his shower.

“I mean if you don’t mind….”

“No, no it’s ok.” Ben was trying to be mature about it. Put his civilized cap on, but his monkey brain was doing back flips. 

Ben imagined the water cascading down Rey’s soft skin. The water droplets on her perky small breasts. Her bare back under his shower head. Would her nipples be hard in the cool air or puffy under the warm water? The torment of Ben’s inner monologue….

“I’ll just be a few minutes!” she yelled grabbing a towel and shutting the bathroom door.

Ben knew he shouldn’t….he definitely shouldn’t.

But thinking of a naked Rey just on the other side of his bathroom door got him hot and bothered …and hard.

Yes, it was a little barbaric a few feet away, not his proudest moment. But he had to do something about it. He was too excited and needed to take care of himself before she came back into the room. He needed to calm his erection down.

Ben unzipped his jeans and worked his fist up and down rapidly, needing to make it quick-

You could hear the sound of his belt flapping. The smacking of his fist hitting skin. Hope the water was loud enough to drown out any sound. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up to the ceiling. He grunted in frustration. He needed more help to get there. Something to visualize.

He leaned up on his bed to the side table to get a tissue to come in. Just then he looked down at Rey’s back pack on the floor –something was sticking out. Three photo booth images of Rey and Rose together at the movies.

Ben took the picture out of her backpack, folded it gently so all he saw was a smiling Rey and placed it on the pillow next to him. He grunted deeper and worked himself faster, if that was even possible.

A smiling happy Rey at the movies was just the thing he needed to bring him over the edge. Ben wasted himself in the tissue. Just in time. He heard the water shut off. He threw the tissue in the trash bin like it was toxic. And quickly zipped himself back up. Sat on the bed pristine like a toddler getting his hand caught in the cookie jar.

He heard the blow dryer going off. And desperately wanted to kick open the door and see Rey with half wet hair, her skin all damp and cooling off. The steam rising off of it. His inner gorilla instinct needed to stay tame. He felt like Tarzan wanting to bang his chest.

“How do I look?” Rey came out all fresh and clean, giving him a spin. Wearing all white.

“You …look fantastic.” Ben’s chin practically dropped to the floor.

October 1st

Rey kept her elbow on the desk listening to his deep voice reverberate throughout the room. She loved listening to him talk. He didn’t do it often so she made him read out loud, just to watch his mouth move, watch his throat as he spoke…Rey got lost in it. Why was it so much more interesting when he read than anyone else?

Ben tapped his pencil on the desk.

“Paying attention?” he smirked, saying it without looking up from his book. Rey turned bright red. He used the same line she used on him.

October 5th:

The leaves were starting to change and fall.

Rey was calmly dribbling the ball in the net of her lacrosse stick. Their eyes watched the ball go up and down up and down in the air. They fell into a comfortable rhythm walking home together.

But this day was a little different. Rey normally wore black athletic shorts, but today she went for a pair of neon blue ones. They showed everything. Her hip bones jutted out, her tone thighs clearly visible, the seam, a line going down the middle of her crotch –highlighting the triangle of her sex.

Ben’s mouth was practically watering. Don’t look Solo, don’t stare-he kept saying to himself. His monkey brain was doing somersaults. 

It was when Rey threw the ball far up into the air, about 6 feet or so, Ben’s eyes left it and went straight in between her legs.  
Rey noticed his dramatic head turn and furiously started blushing- her big mistake, she also took her eyes off the ball. 

Rey watched Ben’s head turn and she missed the ball completely. It went crashing back down to earth. Straight on Ben Solo’s big right toe. A loud cracking sound followed.

“Ouch! Fuck!” He yelled.

“Oh my god! Ben I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Ben was wincing, bending down, and limping on his sore foot, “Ouch.”

“Oh my god! I hope I didn’t break it?!” Her hands went up to her mouth.

Ben just miserably hobbled along the sidewalk.

“Here let me help you.”

Rey bent down and got under his arm, slumping half of him over her shoulder. The two teens lumbered home. There was an awkward weight distribution as Rey couldn’t really carry Ben’s weight but trying her best to help him home. They got up the stairs.

‘Wait here.” She said setting him on the bed. 

“I’ll go get some ice.” Rey ran down the stairs. Ben was still wincing. The pain in his big toe throbbing.

Rey came back upstairs with a plastic bag full of ice cubes.

“Here, this will help.”

She bent down picked up his foot, took off his shoe and sock and had his bare foot in her hand.

Ben looked down at the way she was nursing his toe. Cradling his ankle in a delicate caring fashion.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. That was so stupid of me. I’m so clumsy.”

Ben was memorized by the sweet calming voice that she had. Then the worst thing happened.

Ben got hard, shit… right at her eye line. When studying he could hide it with books or cover it up with some papers but Rey was right in front of him. A few inches away, right at crotch level.

He did not know what to do. Ben awkwardly squirmed on the bed, trying to get away, which of course brought Rey’s attention right up to him.

She looked at his face puzzled for a few seconds then went down to the bulge coming up from his denim jeans.

Her eyes grew three times the size looking at it, Ben too mortified to say anything. 

Rey’s eyes flicked to the bulge up to his eyes again. What would she say? 

To his surprise.

“Can…can I see it?” Rey asked.

Ben still couldn’t speak but just nodded. Mystified by what was about to happen.

Rey let go of his foot, crawled a bit to the bed and leaned up against his mattress. Her arms on either side of his thighs. Her hands went to his zipper. Her head flooded with curiosity. She didn’t know what she was doing but her intense interest took over her fear.

It was her first time seeing one in person.

Most people at the school would be shocked.

But Rey didn’t have any brothers and had very limited experience outside movies or television shows.

She pretended to have flings with guys at summer camp or on vacation to tell her girlfriends when they exchanged stories hanging out together. Rey didn’t want to look like a prude or loser amongst her peers.

Besides, she was not interested in anyone at the school.

Most people would have suspected something between her and Finn but they were truly just friends.

The belt buckle came off, the zipper going down, Ben slightly lifted up to get the clothing off his hips.

He was still covered by his thick black cotton briefs. Straining against the fabric.

“Can…can I touch you?” Rey asked.

Ben nodded again.

She gulped and reached out tentatively to rub him over with her fingers tips. The pads of her fingers going back and forth. Ben flinched and a low moan caught in his throat as her fingers poked and prodded his growing bulge below the fabric.

His breathing started to labor, Rey could see his chest rise and fall in anticipation.

“You-you can take it out.” He said through bated breath.

She reached her hand into the slit of his boxers.

Ben took a sharp inhale when he felt her fingers wrap around his cock. He almost couldn’t contain himself.

What was once half hard Ben fully erect when her hand pulled him out of his boxers.

Rey gasped when he sprang into the air, sticking straight up. His penis swelled to be thick, long and stiff. It twitched in her hand as she looked at the long vein going up his shaft.

She just kind of inspected it at first, holding it in her hand, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

She didn’t know what to do.

Ben -“Please, touch me.” He said in a strained whisper. He was so aroused begging to be touched.

Rey took her small hand and wrapped it around the top, right below his head. She was surprised how red and irritated it looked. Fluid coming out the top, Rey started rubbing it with her thumb. Making Ben shiver.

-His head was super sensitive and tingly from the blood rushing there. He let out a groan when her hand pulled down his shaft. She watched how his skin stretched over himself.

Rey was shocked how smooth his skin felt for how rigid he was underneath. He felt velvety and frim all at once. 

Her hand worked slowly at first, her fingers gentle.

Rey slid her hand all the way up and down his cock. Exploring.

Feeling him from tip to base. His fullness filling her hand.

Rey decided to squeeze her hand to see what would happen and Ben let out almost a low growl in satisfaction. Rey jumped a little, her eyes were so focused on the task at hand she almost forgot it was attached to a person.

She looked at Ben’s face.

He was squinting a bit his eyes in a half open half closed state. His lower lip relaxed down, his mouth slightly parted watching her hand move up and down. His lower stomach muscles tensing up. 

Rey thought Ben was attractive before but the way he looked at her dazed out, and out of it caused a deep satisfying stirring in her chest.

Rey didn’t know how hard she should grip him, so she started really lightly until Ben made a clenching motion with his fist “Harder.” He said, “Jerk me off.” He wasn’t trying to be aggressive but he needed more pressure.

She used one hand at first working up the shaft, her hand cupping his head then she moved to two hands. Her other hand at the base to give her a better grip.

She held him tighter and pumped him faster right at the head and Ben let out a deep sigh in satisfaction.

Ben clutched the sheets, he didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Rey moved her hand while her eyes simultaneously flicked to his cock then to his face. She was reading every micro expression. Seeing how her movements affected him, could see his cheek twitch a bit under his eye in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” she asked him.

Ben nodded in agreement. –His face strained and contorted. 

-Rey had a gleam/hint in her eye.She had more of a curiosity about it like a child holding a lollipop-if she pulled this way and that what would happen, how would it affect him? She looked like a cat with a ball and string while Ben Solo was attached to a pleasure roller coaster rather than having fun, almost looked exasperated/ inflamed at the base of his existence as Rey pulled and tugged. Exploring him.

She found a steady rhythm that he seemed to enjoy.

“Right there.” He said, “Stroke it.”

She pumped him up and down a few times. “That’s it.” He said. He was getting closer.

Ben forgot about who Rey was, the school, how popular he was or wasn’t and just focused on the friction of her hand. The warmth between his legs and the sensations he was feeling.

When he masturbated could be aggressive and quick, but since Rey lacked experience it was taking her longer, delaying his orgasm making him wanting and needier. He lifted his hips up bringing himself closer to her hand. Causing it to move.

“Wow’ she said, ‘It’s so much bigger than I imagined.”

And that did it.

Ben came. He came everywhere, all over his lower stomach, the bottom of his t-shirt, and her hand.

Rey gasped. Staring at the liquid coming out.

The two teens were panting. His cock began to soften in her hand.

Finally the timer beeped on Rey’s phone. It was time to go to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to edit (believe it or not). Hope most of you liked it. I got so tired or reading it over and over again I'm not even sure anymore lol. 
> 
> Thanks to all who read :)


	4. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Luke into the story BUT-  
> *Luke and Leia are NOT RELATED (lol). Just needed a backstory for Rey (and a last name). It will make sense in the context of this story.

“I’ll just go wash my hands...” Rey got up and made her way to the bathroom.

“Shit” Ben took off his t shirt, used the clean end to wipe off his stomach. He heard the faucet turn on. 

Rey came out but wasn’t making eye contact with him. Awkwardly looking down at the ground to grab her backpack and lacrosse stick “I have to go.”

-She shyly looked up at Ben and got a glimpse of him with his shirt off. Frustratingly wiping himself off with a tissue this time.

Seeing Ben with his shirt off made Rey’s mouth wet and extremely thirsty at the same time.

She turned towards the door and felt his large hand on her shoulder.

“Wait! I’ll walk you to practice.” He was pulling a clean t-shirt on over his head.

“No. I mean its ok Ben really…you don’t have to.” Rey said.

“Please I want to. I’m going to feel like an asshole if I don’t.”

-Ben didn’t want her to feel like he was using her. (Although he didn’t beg or bribe her for it or anything. It really did just sort of happen. Like it all had just fallen into place).

“Ok.” Rey relented, looking into his eyes for the first time. “Let’s hurry or I’m going to be late.”

+

“Rey listen. I just want you to know I don’t look at you any differently now or anything….

Not that I looked at you in any sort of way before…

I mean it’s just that…

I still respect you and everything.

-Not like I didn’t respect you before!

I just, it’s just….ugh.” Ben was frantically talking with his hands. His words spilling out like lava.

He was blabbering on and on nervously next to Rey while they walked down the sidewalk together. Rey slyly smirked next to him. Secretly giggling on the inside watching Ben stumble. She couldn’t believe she had this effect on him. Rey had stopped listening five minutes ago.

She rolled her eyes. Ben was probably the only man that looked _more_ stressed out after receiving a hand job.

“Ben.” Rey stopped and turned to face him. She took a step closer “Relax.”

“It’s ok.” Her saying his name and taking a step closer to him shut Ben up instantly. He looked down at her with a pouty lip.

“I wanted to do it.”

She grabbed both of his hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands.

Ben stopped, breathed, calmed himself, and concentrated on only her face and eyes. Looking between them.

“You don’t need to worry so much” She whispered and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben could have sworn heart emoji’s floated up and popped in the air over his head at that moment. He felt like his insides had twisted up-in a good sort of way.

Ben wanted to protest, to say something more, to make sure it really was all ok.

But Rey silenced him again when she got up on her tip toes ‘It was fun.” And gave him a closed peck on the lips.

Ben’s heart melted and his shoulders relaxed into a puddle on the ground. Rey stood back looking at the twitterpated Ben Solo giggling, almost seeing his ears twirl together.

“REY!?” There was a loud shout behind them. Rey let go of Ben’s hands taking a few steps back to see who was behind her. (Ben instantly furious at the loss of connection).

There was an angry middle aged man stomping towards them.

Ben jumped in front of Rey, his arms out stretched to protect her like a human cage.

“It’s ok Rey! Ill protect you!”

“What!” Both Rey and the grey haired man said in unison. The man looked even more furious than before. “Ben, stop that’s my Uncle!”

Ben dropped his arms, looking alarmed and puzzled. The look of confusion matched on both Ben’s and the Uncle’s face.

“Who’s this clown?” Uncle Luke sneered, eyeing the teenage boy suspiciously up and down.

“Um, Uncle Luke this is Ben Solo my English partner.”

“Pff, a Solo huh?”

“Luke what are you even doing here?” Rey asked.

“I wanted to see how you were doing in practice…and see who you are spending so much time with.”

Luke wasn’t looking at Rey but mean mugging Ben Solo.

Ben cleared his throat, “We were just studying. Sir.” He said it more menacing and authoritative than he meant it. Ben was not used to sugar coating his words.

Luke scoffed and wagged his index finger at him “Oh yeah prince of darkness. I know girls like the bad boys but this is my niece you’re dealing with. Keep your hands to yourself, Mister.”

“Luke!” Rey whined.

“Her parents aren’t around so I’m here to protect her from the bad guys in school.”

Rey covered her face mortified.

Rey grabbed Luke’s arm. “Can we talk about this in private?”

-Rey and Luke were whispering under a shaded tree, a few yards away from Ben Solo.

“Rey I thought we agreed no dating until your 18...”

“Bad boys? Did you really have to say that?”

“Listen I know you teenage girls like that sort of (Luke paused to look over at Ben. Mushing his own lips together and looking down at his own big feet)… thing. But look at him Rey. He doesn’t look good for you. What’s with the shaggy black hair? And you didn’t tell me your study buddy was a boy.”

“Study buddy?” Rey said sarcastically. But Luke raised two eyebrows at her.

Rey sighed. “Listen, nothing is going on between us (lies), strictly school work (lies again).” She shrugged her shoulders. “We were just studying.”

“Oh yeah what were you studying for Romeo and Juliet?” Luke looked at his niece not believing a single word she said.

+

The Next Day:

Rey didn’t have practice for tonight. It was a holiday weekend, coaches gave the team a break.

Since it was Friday they really didn’t have to study...but both insisted it was for the best 😉. 

Rey wore her hair half up and half down (which she never did) they practically ran home. A buzzing energy was in the air between them. They both kept glancing over at one another smiling like a huge big secret was plastered on their faces.

They entered into Ben’s home, “Mom!? Dad!?” Ben shouted. The car was gone from the driveway.

“Are your parents here?” Rey asked.

“I guess not.”

Rey gave Ben a devilish grin, “Let’s have some fun then.”

She pushed him back till his calves hit the couch, pushing him down on it.

Went for the zipper of his jeans.

“Whoa, whoa” Ben’s deep voice rumbled.

“Let’s have some fun while your parents are out.” Rey didn’t know what she was saying but wanted to see him again and was taking her opportunity while it was hot. 

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Ben placed is hands on either side of the couch.

Watching her, letting Rey have at it. The determined look in her eye was a little scary, honestly.

Rey looked down at him more confidently. She felt like Lewis and Clark, an explorer. Already surveyed some of the scenery and terrain. Now time to claim her territory. She was about to set a little Rey flag on the tip of his mountain with her mouth. 

She ran her index and middle finger over the dark trail of pubic hair up his stomach and he flinched under her touch. 

He was half hard at this point, so Rey leaned over and kissed the tip of his cock, using her mouth to wake him up.

“Woah.” Ben Solo jumped and she looked up at him, “I just didn’t know you were going to....” he trailed off.

“I want to taste you.” She said, “It is ok if I give you a blow job?”

Ben answered her by springing straight to life. She smiled then.

He looked beautiful….Rey never thought she would describe a boy’s private parts as beautiful. But the way he grew and changed under her kisses was fascinating to watch. She kissed around his penis first. The soft skin right above. And Ben shivered and moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy. The ends of her hair traced over his skin.

Rey heard other girls in school talk about blow jobs, and she was going to experience it, damn it.

She wrapped her lips around his head, sucking him into her.

Rey remembered the first time hearing about blow jobs. It was in the eighth grade on the bus home from school. And she couldn’t believe it! There was no way adults wanted to do that. That was disgusting…putting your mouth…down there. Oh her poor naive little thirteen year old self.

She couldn’t wait to get her lips around the shaft of Ben Solo’s cock.

She liked feeling him grow inside her. Didn’t take him fully in yet, still was an amateur and not used to the gag reflex. So she put her hands around him to be able to steady her mouth.

Ben’s eyes shut and he lifted his chin up to the ceiling. Flopping his head back. She felt so good, unlike her hand, it was warmer and moist. He could feel her spit trickling down his shaft. 

She lowered her mouth sucking more in, bit by bit. Tentatively but also committed. Drooling all over him.

Ben’s hands went to her hair.

“Ah Rey…Rey….” “Mmmm Rey” he was hypnotized by the feel of her mouth massaging his rigid member. Her tongue dancing around him. He was lightly guiding her with his hands.

He moved her face a little sideways, so he could see the view of disappearing into her mouth.

“Ahhh you feel so good baby.”

-Rey blushed at his pet name. They never discussed that, they hadn’t even discussed if they were dating.

“Hmmm keep going” he hummed, and Rey hummed in return. The vibrations set a smile on his face.

“Right there baby, right there.” She started jerking him off with her hands at the same time swirling her tongue around his throbbing head. Making him pulsate.

Ben was trying hard not to come so fast. He was squeezing his eyes shut at this point.

Trying to last a little longer, but so many dirty thoughts infiltrated Ben’s mind. What her pussy looked like, what it would feel like. What she looked like naked. The feel of her spreading and stretching out around him. Would it feel smaller than her mouth? The cascading dirty thoughts and the rhythm of her sucking tipped him over the edge. A low growl came up from Ben’s chest and without warning, he came into Rey’s cheeks.

“Uhhh” his hands flopped back down on the couch beside him and his head rolled back on the cushion. He felt absolutely spent.

Rey’s mouth filled up, swallowing not knowing what else to do with it. (Ben not knowing it was a little rude to not warn his partner). 

Then, they both heard the front door click open.

*Panic sank in.

Rey wiped her mouth on her arm and got up from her knees.

Ben frantically buckled up his pants. They both stood up, standing shoulder to shoulder next to the couch.

Han walked into the room, “Hey… what are you two kids up to?” He eyed the pair questioningly.

“NOTHING!” They both shouted in unison, they stood there like statues, a shit eating grin on both of their faces. 

Rey hoped nothing obscene was around her lips...

Leia walked in the room after Han, “Ben said you didn’t have practice tonight...thought you could stay over for dinner.” His parents both lifted bags of raw corn.

“That would be great!” Rey said. Ben Solo’s other head started swirling this time.

+

Ben’s parents lit Tiki torches around their back deck. It was a little chilly outside but they decided to eat out anyway.

Han had been standing out at the grill, barbequing chicken. While Leia boiled the ears of corn.

Han and Leia stared a gape at the two teenagers. Rey was shoveling huge forks full of lettuce into her mouth while Ben wasn’t eating anything at all. Ben barley spoke a word while twirling his fork in his pasta salad.

Rey had been going on and on about “school” through mouthfuls of food. 

“So Ben told me this really funny joke the other day....”

“Ben read me this amazing comic book…”

“Did you know Ben’s favorite movie is...”

All her sentences started and ended with Ben.

Han and Leia just looked at one another.

Their idiot son was just forking around his food, lost in daydreams as this bright young lady was captivated by him. The two looked comical together, really.

Ben couldn’t really concentrate on the conversation at hand.

-He didn’t care about food (at the moment) all he could think about was Rey… and Rey’s lips… and Rey’s lips wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t believe that she wanted to do it too-wasn’t it a thing that guys had to beg their girlfriends for sex? Maybe not…he didn’t really know what girls wanted. What did he know about sex and women and the bribery adults made? All he knew is he wanted to grab Rey, throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to his bedroom. Why couldn’t they be cool and 25 and have their own apartment away from his parents?

“Ben?” Leia’s voice brought him out of his daze. “You don’t like your salad?” she asked as he was moving his fork around the lettuce.

Cleared his throat, “No it’s fine.”

Truthfully, he was thankful Rey was entertaining his parents.

Usually they asked him a million questions.

“Rey you didn’t tell us anything about your parents.” Han asked. 

“Um…” she paused. “Truthfully I’ve never known…never met them.”

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that.” Leia said.

“No it’s ok. They had… drug, addiction problems. They were never ready to be parents. They had me really young.”

Ben’s head bolted up, it was the first thing he listened to all night. It looked like he just took a harpoon to the chest.

Han was looking at Rey sympathetic.

But Leia was looking at her son. He was giving Rey the saddest puppy dog eyes.

The amount of care and concern in them…hmm, Leia had never seen that look on her son’s face before.

She raised one eyebrow and took a sip from her water glass. Continuing to watch her son watch Rey.

“My Uncle raised me.” Rey continued and Ben shuddered from the brief encounter from the other afternoon.

“Hmm Skywalker, I knew that name sounded familiar. It wouldn’t be Luke Skywalker would it?” Han said as Rey nodded, “That’s the one!”

“I remember him, big lacrosse player, kind of a dweeb wasn’t he?” Leia elbowed Han in the ribs. “Ouch’ he scoffed under his breath. But Rey laughed along.

“Luke was the one who got me into sports. He taught me everything he knows.” She smiled and took another big bite.

“Oh by the way, Ben, my Uncle wanted to have you over for dinner some night. Get to know you a little better.”

“Boy that sounds like you two are dating. Wanting to check out to see if my son is good enough for a Skywalker, huh?” Han teased.

“That’s not it Dad. We aren’t dating. We are just English partners.” Ben slammed his fork on the table. Rey stilled next to him.

“Geez ok, ok…hormones.” Han rolled his head.

-Ben didn’t know why he had gotten so angry. Maybe because they hadn’t talked about what their relationship status was yet. Did she really like him? Or was this some sort of experiment or personal gain. Not that he thought of Rey that way. But they should talk about what these new terms were, this uncharted ground.

+

“Bye Mr. and Mrs. Solo. Thank you for the food! See you Monday Ben.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Ben brushed past Rey’s arm as the two scurried away together.

-“Han I think we have a pair of love birds on our hands.” Leia said.

“Oh come on sweetheart their just kids.”

“Han your son is almost 18 and he has a very attractive young woman going up to his bedroom every day.”

Han opened his mouth and then closed it again, immediately. Stopping to argue.

The implication was so obvious he couldn’t believe he missed it.

“I really think you should have THE talk with him.” Leia grabbed Han’s collar, wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders.

“You know, it would be best coming from a father.” Leia leaned up and planted a kiss on her husband’s lips. But Han was out of the moment, looking past Leia.

Han remembered Ben as a little boy. Teaching him how to ride a bike. Taking him on fishing trips. Letting Ben drive his car… at 13…if he promised not to tell his mother. He couldn’t believe his son was completely hook, line, and sinker by a girl. He chuckled with pride…just like a Solo. 

+

Ben and Rey stopped at the little entrance gate, the white hip height fence surrounding the house.

Rey was on one side, Ben on the other. The squeaky hinges as their barrier.

“You didn’t tell me about your parents.” Ben scratched the back of his neck.

Crickets chirped around them. They were bathed by the orange street lights above saving them from total darkness.

“I don’t like to talk about it.” Rey was fiddling with the zipper of her jacket.

“You can talk to me about it, Rey.” It was almost a murmur off of Ben’s lips.

Rey took her small hands and gripped the top of Ben’s sweatshirt, pulling him in and his collar down with it. Their mouths met in the middle. It was a sloppy inexperienced kiss. Open mouthed, their tongues meeting, their lips smacking together. But it was their first proper kiss. Even if they skipped to a few other bases first.

Rey let go leaving Ben completely breathless.

“I’ll see you later… Ben Solo.” Rey put her hands in her pockets and Ben watched her walk away. His heart felt like cupid was standing behind him with a fresh arrow. 

He had a lot of questions to ask her. What were they? Just friends? Or did this all mean something more?

-But those questions would have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know Ben didnt reciprocate, but that is coming! I promise.  
> Also I was on an editing role this weekend so I hope to add the next chapter very soon.  
> I also came up with a conflict (which includes a Halloween party!) for the story.  
> I think it will probably be more than 10 chapters as well. 
> 
> -Hope most of you enjoyed who read it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Let Me See You

: I want to see you too. (Ben texted)

Rey dry swallowed.

: Maybe… (She replied back)

: I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me ❤.

Rey looked at the heart. She felt inwardly embarrassed. A boy had never seen her like that before and it made her extremely nervous. For some reason, she felt more comfortable taking the initiative.

‘Hey Pal…” Poe came up and nudged her shoulder. Rey quickly dropped her phone into her pocket.

“What’s that for-who you texting?” Poe tried to steal a glance. He was accompanied by Rose and Finn.

“Oh-what, nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Oh yeah? That smile says otherwise…looks like Rey has a secret admirer.” Finn wasn’t letting it go.

‘No! No- it’s nothing…. really.”

“mm-hmm. Sure.” Her three friends looked at her unconvinced. 

+

“Phew, it’s hot in here.” –Rey was standing in Ben Solo’s bedroom. Even though a floor fan was moving back and forth in the opposite corner of his room. Rey stretched and yawned (unconvincingly), pulling her hoodie off over her shoulders. Ben watched as a silent observer, leaning against his door frame. Then Rey did a daring move, she removed the thin layer of her tank top along with it - leaving just her sports bra on underneath.

Rey fake yawned again and went to lay on his bed, face down, turning away from him. Her body resting in between his thin sheets. Her freckled stomach touching his mattress cover.

“Hmm I’m so tired today.”

Ok, sure she was being a chicken. Rey was taking the coward’s way out, but she hoped Ben was getting the hint. That she wanted him to do more.

-Ben’s eyes grew darker. A heavy atmosphere circled around his body. His breathing became focused. He felt like the big bad wolf with little red riding hood sleeping in his bed.

Rey heard the bedroom door shut behind her, heard the click of the door lock.

She felt the mattress pool down next to her, on the other side of the bed from the added weight of Ben’s body.

“mmmm.” She hummed and wiggled her hips (hoping to provoke him).

Ben sat up, on top of the sheets. He brought his hand up in the air with a pause, motioned to touch her, but was still unsure.

Ben looked down and could see the outline of her muscular calves and the roundness of her bottom below the sheets.

Rey let out a breathy, high pitched sigh and Ben couldn’t take it anymore. That’s when she felt the added heat of his hand on the small of her back.

He rested his paw there, worried for a second, thought she would tense up, tell him no.

But Rey happily hummed into his pillow.

Ben started rubbing her back and shoulders.

Her delicate sighs and whimpers egging him on.

He could see her shoulder blades lose tension and drop down underneath his massages.

His large hand went in circles all the way down her spine. Rubbing the knots out of her sore muscles.

“Hmmm” her skin leaned into his touch. After a few minutes-

Ben bent down and kissed her left shoulder blade. Particularly that one freckle that he liked so much. 

Kissed her freckles and birth marks that he could see peeking out of her bra. Rey shivered from his wet kisses, he started lightly licking her skin through his lips. Devouring her.

He gulped, “can you, can you take this off?’ he asked, tugging at her sports bra.

Rey inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

She turned over, facing Ben, she leaned up and removed the bra over her head. And rested back down. She had a huge urge to cover herself, pull her arms up or yank the sheets back. But she let him look.

She decided to be brave and let the sheets drop to her waist. 

Her small perky breast were looking straight up at him (begging to be touched).

Ben was the one to take a sharp inhale in this time.

Her pretty light peachy-pink skin tingling in anticipation.

“You can touch them if you want to…” Rey said.

Ben’s one hand completely covered both of her breasts, he felt her hard nipples in between his fingertips.

“You’re so beautiful.” he said, looking down at her. He rested his hand on her stomach. Letting her breasts free again. He decided he liked staring at them better.

Rey became so self-conscious she reached for Ben’s face to make out with him. To draw his attention elsewhere.

Her body sank into the mattress under his mass, his lips branding her with deep, assertive kisses. 

Rey felt like she was going to drown in them and decided to wrap her arms around Ben’s neck in order not to float away.

Ben’s hand started trailing down further. Below the covers. His hand rested on her waistband, Rey’s stomach clenched up and she held her breath for a few seconds. Ben pulled away.

-“Is this ok? Are you ok?” Her eyes flicked up to his –and what she saw was the look of a boy-no a man in pure awe and admiration. Rey nodded, “Yes Ben. I-I want you to.” And with her reassurance, Ben dove in for another deep kiss, a low moan rumbled against her mouth. 

-Ben’s large hand moved closer and closer to the triangle of her sex.

He rested his hand on top of it, right above where her labia and pussy lips were.

He cupped it and Rey felt his finger press into the area. She grunted into his kisses as Ben started moving his hand in a circular motion, her tight spandex pants created a barrier of friction.

“Uhhh,” Rey pulled away from his mouth to moan and gasp, “Does it feel good?” Ben asked. She shook her head “yes Ben.” He kept massaging her, a little rougher this time from encouragement. Rey squirmed and squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand. He chuckled and rubbed her back and forth causing a terrible ache between her legs.

–Sure Rey had masturbated before, but not terribly often and this was a whole new experience. The feel of someone else’s hand there was something completely different. She wasn’t ready for the spark of electricity between his fingertips. The buzzing and throbbing he caused her.

Ben finally moved to get into her tight athletic biker shorts, but his hand was too large to get in and there was no give. He grunted in frustration. 

“Please,” he panted, “take these off.”

“Hold on, I have to stand up.” Rey-got up and pulled her athletic leggings down, Ben drank in the sight of her toned uncovered thighs. She felt his hands on either side of her hips, “God, Rey. You’re gorgeous...”

\- Rey hesitated when she got to her thong –it was the last bit of fabric she had left. But Ben couldn’t wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her into his lap. –He placed vigorous kisses all over her neck,

And rested a hand over the flimsy white cotton fabric of her panties, rubbing them ‘Please,” he said. “I need to see you.” Rey nodded into his kisses. And Ben removed the last bit of sanity they both had left.

Ben released her neck and bent his head over her shoulder to see her naked pussy, right there in front of him. Rey held her breath.

“How did you get to be so beautiful?” “Huh?”

He touched her bare pussy causing Rey to whimper. ~~~~

“Huh? Why are you so beautiful?” Rey couldn’t answer him, all she could do was produced more whimpers from her throat.

She looked down and watched Ben’s fingers meet her wet inner folds. The way he manipulated them.

They both watched Ben’s fingers stoke her clitoris, stoke her outer puffy lips. The view was driving them both wild. –They huffed and breathed into each other.

They took a few moments just to feel one another. Riding the pleasure like waves. Rey closed her eyes and leaned back into his body.

She felt his fingertips at her entrance.

“Bennn.” She cried and gripped onto his thighs.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby girl, I have you.” He nipped at her earlobe and sunk his middle finger inside of her.

Rey arched her back, grinding her ass cheeks further on the jeans of his covered erection.

“That’s it Rey, I want to make you feel good.” –and he added a second finger. Rey barely had time to accommodate the stretch of the first one. 

But the sudden intrusion of his index finger caused Rey’s pussy to clench around them.

“You feel so good baby. You’re so soft.”

The way he was speaking to her was so gentle. He kept kissing her neck and burring his head in her shoulder. His dark wavy hair a tattoo on her collarbone.

The feeling was a little but painful but still enjoyable for Rey.

Ben wrapped his arms around her tighter, “its ok –baby, I have you” he kept saying. Ben worked his two fingers in and out of her. And Rey was moaning uncontrollably, the sounds escaping her mouth.

-He moved his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Each round of letting go and entering back in caused the pressure to build and build inside Rey. It started deep in her belly-a tight coil at the bottom of her sex that needed to be released.

“Please Ben-please.’ left her lips.

“Whatever you need baby, I’m here for you.” He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear.

Being wrapped up in his arms, one forearm touching her breasts, the other across her stomach. Being in control but not in control, having someone else take over her pleasure… caused a complex mix of emotions inside of Rey. She was shocked how good this felt. She rested her entire body weight on top of him. Ben felt her relaxing and rewarded her by going in deeper.

It was then the edge of his palm rubbed against her clit, “Ohhh, yes, right there.” Rey said. 

Ben’s eyes tore away from her face, to look down –he got the memo and kneaded his palm into her clit.

“Ohhh, yes Ben.” She cried as he circled and circled her, nudging her clit each time. Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She arched her back one final time and cried out.

Her intimate liquid poured out, onto Ben’s hand.

Ben continued to kiss and hold her still for the come down –her thighs were trembling on top of his, “that’s it baby. That’s it.”

They both collapsed on his bed, panting and looking up at ceiling. Ben fully clothed. Rey’s thong off to the side. Their chest’s rising and falling.

“BEN?! Leia quickly knocked on the door then jiggled the handle. “Why is the door locked!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is just porn. Lol-that's why I wanted to get it out quickly. Hope you all enjoyed. I was in an editing frenzy last night. So hope it all makes sense! -Thanks :)


	6. Heavy Petting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that are still following this story. I have not updated for 3 weeks-to a month. My apologies! It took me a while to edit this chapter and I ran out of steam a few times. I decided to upload chapter 7 today as well to make up for it. I hope this chapter is ok and most of you enjoy. Thank you!

“Nice hair Rey.”

“You look really nice today Rey.” She was walking down the hallway carrying a book in hand. As Rey passed classmate after classmate most of them payed her a complement. She had been getting them all day, today because her hair was down…all the way down. Off to one side, the side Ben Solo had kissed. The side where his lips had been attached to her for ten minutes straight the other day.

Rey was on a mission and she didn’t stop till she saw his big body half obscured by his locker door.

They tried to (well, she tried to) keep their relationship casual, on the down low. But Rey couldn’t resist talking to him…she needed to see him. And she made the decision to stop at his locker after class on a whim.

“Here’s your textbook. Solo.” She said flatly. Rey reached her hand with the book towards him.

Without hesitating, Ben popped his head up, grabbed the book from her, “Wow, your hair! You look great” And he leaned in for a kiss.

“Ben!” She jolted her head back, “Not at the locker….” She whispered.

Rey frantically looked down the hallway past Ben Solo’s head. Poe, Finn, and her friends were right there, a few yards away.

Ben looked over his shoulder, “Oh…right.” He rolled his “Them.” 

Ben’s lips became a sad pout, and he had a somber look in his eyes as he looked down to the floor, kicking his feet.

She never wanted to see that look on his face again, but resisted the urge to comfort him in public.

Rey could have been mature, grab his face and kiss him right there, but she had a 17 year old brain. And still cared about her reputation and unfortunately what here friends thought. 

“Anyway -“ Rey cleared her throat, “The reason my hair is down is because of what you did to me…”

Ben looked back at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

She removed her hair reveling the red and purple splotch marks scattered about her neck.

“It’s all the hickeys you gave me yesterday.” He looked at her neck.

Rey tried to cover them up too. Streaks of too orange foundation for her skin tone (that was still somehow transparent) also splattered her neck.

‘I’m sorry” Ben shrugged, “I guess I got carried away the other day.”

He adorably scratched the back of his neck and shook his head to move the bangs out of eyes.

Rey took pity on him “It’s ok you big dork. I guess next time you have to put them in a place no one can see…“ Ben’s eyes snapped back to her and they grew darker than ever.

+

Ben kicked the front entrance open of his family gait and picked Rey up into his arms.

“Benjamin Solo! Put me down.” Rey protested.

“Nope.” He carried her like a prize to be won.

She kicked “Benjamin…“ Rey grunted angrily but couldn’t hide her smile into his chest. 

“Not a chance.” He said as he walked her up the stairs.

“Leia will be angry…”

“Yeah -I don’t care.”

“What if your parents see us?”

“Still don’t care.”

Ben set her down on her feet in the middle of his bedroom. But before Rey could runaway he kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her butt and hugged her stomach to his nose.

“Hmmm” Ben breathed in, his face was at the level of her belly button, and he pressed and rubbed his face back and forth into her stomach.

“Benjaminnnn…”-she trailed off. It was meant to sound angry, but came out breathlessly. 

“I’ve been waiting to hug you all day.” He said.

She felt his hand pull up her t-shirt-to kiss her bare skin.

“Why won’t you let me kiss you during school?” he planted his lips on her lower belly, “huh?”

He nudged his nose into her flesh, hard but she couldn’t get away from his assaults with his arm wrapped around her body.

“Because….because…” she was having trouble concentrating to form sentences. Rey couldn’t even play-fight with Ben when he was kissing her like that. Landing wet kisses all along her lower abdomen.

Rey just had the energy to tug on his dark hair.

“Ah Ben...” she ran her fingers through it and tilted her head back, her eyes closed to the ceiling.

Ben rested a hand on her ass, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her rounded cheek.

She felt like he was a praying mantis, caught in the wide grip of his arms. He wasn’t letting her go or retreating. The administrations of his lips on her freckled belly was making her really wet.

“I want to use my mouth on you.” He said. Kissing lower.His forehead pressed against her mid drift.

Rey wiggled and pressed her thighs together, “mmm, Bennnn” 

“How you used your mouth on me, I want to do the same for you.” His voice was low, he looked like a dark Disney prince kneeling before her, after the battle with his ruffled hair. Ready for his prize.

“What if your parents… your mom sees us? She can’t catch us with the door locked again.”

“I have an idea. Lay on the bed.” Rey begrudgingly followed his instructions and crawled up on his mattress.

Ben grabbed her ankles and pulled them over the side of the bed, so her feet dangled to almost touch the floor.

“Ben? …” Rey was hesitant and nervous.

He was still kneeling in front of her and crept closer. She gasped when he pulled the waistband of her pants and her underwear down to her knees. And stopped them there.

His mouth was practically watering at the site of her. 

“With the door wide open!?” Rey angrily whispered.

He gestured to the state her clothes were in (bunched up around her calves). “This way you can pull them back up quickly. You know if we hear anything.” –he looked up at her like a dog wagging his tail. Like it was the greatest plan ever devised my mankind.

“Your parents almost caught us twice Ben….”

”I’ll listen and look out for the door if I see anything, now lay on the bed”-

Rey groaned and rested back down on his comforter and grabbed a pillow to cover her face.

One if Leia came in, she would have a delayed reaction to seeing her shocked motherly face when her son was firmly attached to her genitals. Two it would obscure any noises she was about to make from trailing down the hallway. And three she was seriously drying up at the prospect of being caught by his mother with her pants down. Rey felt mortified.

“Ready?” Ben asked. Rey gave him a thumbs up from the pillow.

Ben sat back on his ankles taking in the sight of her. He gulped at how beautiful she was opposite to him, so pink and small.

He petted her inner folds with his thumb rubbing the flat padded surface up and down over her slick pearly lips.

“You’re so pretty.” He whispered.

Rey was trying to concentrate on his words but her heart was pounding. She had one ear at the door, trying to listen for footsteps.

Ben tried to put one finger inside her but she wasn’t quite wet enough yet.

“Ben” she whined and protested under the pillow.

Rey felt his nose nuzzle against her folds. And her breathing hitched. With her face obscured by the pillow, her long lashes blinked and flicked against the pillow case. She exhaled a dent into the cotton, creating a dome with her baited breath.

Ben took a deep breath in and kissed her pussy. His lips meeting her sex. First he gave her a few closed lipped pecks, and then his mouth opened to let his tongue slide over her. Swirling it in circles against her folds.

Rey moaned into the pillow. His tongue felt so soft and subtle against her. The ends of his hair tickled her inner thighs. An odd juxtaposition for how big he was.

Ben was French kissing her pussy lips, they didn’t kiss back but rewarded him with her inner wetness. Her pink flesh glistening proudly under his ministrations –they never got so much attention before.

She felt his nose bumping against the top of her again, as his tongue pushed inside her entrance.

“Ahhh!” Rey cried out and immediately broke out into a cold sweat hoping she wasn’t heard.

Rey clutched the outside of the pillow tighter against her mouth to stifle her moans. It felt so good.

Ben grabbed her ankles to steady her trembling legs. He was doing low moans of his own as he pressed his face into her, “God Rey you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He breathed the words into her. Not paying any attention to the wide open door.

Rey’s clit ached and she needed him to rub or kiss it. She tried communicating this to him but was muffled by the pillow.

“muffd mffd mfmmf” was all that came out.

She felt Ben’s nose and mouth rest against her inner thigh-trying to smother a laugh.

“Ben…” She said angrily and he kissed her knee-“Sorry, baby. What’s the matter?” she felt soft kisses going up her thigh. “What do you need?”

With a trembling hand, Rey brought away from the pillow she touched her clit, “right here,” she said, “kiss me there.” She didn’t know how to articulate why or how but her clit felt tingly and warm, begging for his attention. 

Ben rested his large hands on her inner thighs and spread them out as wide as they would go. Which in her compromised position wasn’t very far.

But Ben didn’t touch her clit, instead he straightened the tip of his tongue and jabbed it into her, then swirled his tongue around her bud in circles.

Warmth went through Rey’s body in waves as she arched her back.

Ben continued on her clit as she felt his one hand rest on her stomach and his other were finger tips at her entrance.

“Ahhh” she made a heady sigh into the pillow. At first wouldn’t let him in, but after a few strokes she opened up for him. His middle and index finger sinking inside of her.

“God you’re so hot baby. You feel perfect.” He continued. 

Rey flushed hearing his deep timber voice complement her and she felt all warm from the inside out.

-He replaced his fingers with his tongue and started touching her where she showed him before, right on her clit, mushing the the soft flesh of her hood against her.

And Rey came undone, coming on his tongue, not being able to take anymore.

Rey trembled and shook-hanging onto the pillow for dear life trying to recover from her orgasm.

\- He groaned and kissed all around her then. Her soft thighs, the v of her sex, the mound of pale skin above her bud. His tongue still lapped her up a few times. Not wanting to let her go.

+

-Ben kissed all the way up Rey’s body and hovered over her, smiling down at her “Come here.” she said and grabbed his face.

She could taste a bit of herself on his lips but she ignored it. 

They made out for a few moments, and Rey felt Ben rest his hand on her pussy again. Causing Rey to shudder at his touch. She still was a bit too sensitive.

“Wait.” she panted “I need a break” when she felt the tips of his fingers trying to get back inside of her. 

That made him kiss her harder and grunted against her mouth before he took his hand away. 

Rey petted the side of his hair and hugged him closer than ever before.

+

Leia came in to check on them, about five minutes later. Both kids were sitting on the bed like two little angles, their halos above their heads. And noses pressed to their books.

Leia thought it would be safe to make a quick twenty or so minute trip to the grocery store to get some milk and eggs. Which gave them ample time. 

They were lying in bed together, naked under the thin sheets. His floor fan going back and forth.

They lazily masturbated each other. Kissing and leaning over to rub and touch one other. Heavy petting under the sheets of Ben Solo’s bed.

“You know I always tried to image what my parents would look like. Their smiling faces-their hair color, eye color, would they have crow’s feet by now? If my dad would be bald….”

Ben brought his hand up to rub Rey’s back as she spoke.

Rey turned over and rested her chin on Ben’s chest, looking up at him. Ben had his arm behind his head-causing his bicep to bulge against the pillow. He was smiling up at the ceiling, full of manly glow over how happy and fully satisfied he made Rey. She looked at his dark armpit hair sticking out beneath his arm.

“What are you thinking?”

He shrugged, “You might be better off without them.”

“Ben how could you say that?!”

“Never mind. It was a stupid thing to say”

“No” she sat up with the sheets covering her breasts, “Tell me.”

“It’s just.” Ben also sat up “My parents are probably embarrassed by me. My mom was the valedictorian and head of the school debate team. Dad had a ton of girlfriends. He would race cars after school in the parking lot. And then they had me….loser of the school. I haven’t done anything.” 

“Don’t say that Ben,” she leaned over and kissed his neck, “they love you.”

He looked at her seriously then.

“Why won’t you tell your friends about me?” Rey’s heart froze up. She didn’t anticipate the conversation going this way. Ben wrapped his arm around her hip, pulling Rey closer.

‘I want to be your boyfriend Rey.” She shut her eyes, there it was. Ben dropped the relationship status bomb.

“Rey?” he gently nudged her hip. “You know my Uncle won’t allow it…” (She was trying to find an excuse). Ben looked down at their naked bodies, made an expression like …really Rey, come on?

Rey fumbled for words. It’s not like she didn’t want to be his girlfriend, she did. But she was getting cold feet thinking about taking this outside the bedroom. In public for everyone to know and make judgements on. She was viewed as the ‘good girl’ All Star lacrosse player, and while she really liked Ben, he was viewed as something else entirely. Someone on the fringe of society and mysterious in the school.

Rey didn’t answer right away, but held up her open palm to him. After a few seconds Ben obliged her and brought his hand up to hers. They pressed their hands together, fingertips to fingertips and palm to palm. Ben’s hand dwarfed Rey’s.

Rey felt like she living a double life. The raw emotional honesty and intimacy of Ben Solo in the safety of his bed room. Far, far away from all her friends.

‘I know…. why don’t you go to Poe’s Halloween party?!” She blurted out, mostly for a diversion, but also to possibly mold the two worlds together. Ben looked puzzled.

He knew what it was, all the kids in school did. Every year he heard fellow classmates talk about it-doesn’t mean he ever went or was invited.

“You…want me to go?” His voice was very skeptical.

“Yes- well I’m going with Rose, but you can meet me there…and we can go together.” It really wasn’t going together. But it was the best Rey could offer at the moment.

“Are you sure? You really want me there?” Rey nodded her head yes. Ben had his reservations. But he was hesitantly optimistic that Rey even suggested the idea. Maybe she would accept to be official his then, officially dating. Rey leaned in and started kissing his chest. Ben didn’t want their time to end but he looked at the clock. He rubbed her back, “Come on baby, we really need to get dressed.”

+

Ben walked back into the house after walking Rey to the gate. Eventually they had to cover themselves up like normal people with obligations.

“Hey kid” Han was hanging half out the back door, a lit cigarette in his hand, “Come out back, I want to talk you.” The pair stood out by the tool shed, leaning on Han’s white work truck with ladder on the side.

“We haven’t done anything yet Dad.” Han raised his eyebrows like –sure Ben, come on.

Ben sighed, ‘Ok…we…just” he looked his father up and down, unsure how much of the details he should confess. “We just haven’t had sex yet…” Ben winced and slowly looked over at his father.

Han had a soft expression on his face and placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Ben we don’t mind you seeing her, she seems like a very nice girl. It’s just, we really want you two to use protection and be responsible. You are almost an adult.” Han went on “…do you know if she is on anything? Birth control I mean.”

Ben shook his head, “We never…we haven’t really talked about it.”

‘You need to.” Han ruffled Ben’s black hair with his fingers, brushing the tips of his ears “You need to treat her right, kid.”

“Until then…” Han took a packet of condoms out from his back pocket. “Now I’m not encouraging anything but, if you need them. Use them.” Han’s voice became stern. And he tossed the pack at Ben.

“Thanks Dad.”

“Now tell your mother we had the talk. She’s been pressuring me for weeks now.”

They both laughed and went back inside.


	7. Halloween Party

Poe threw a huge Halloween party every year while his parents went out on a couples’ retreat during the month of October. Everyone was invited, well everyone that mattered.

Poe’s house sat on a hill so the back of the house and basement opened up to an expansive yard. Kids parked their cars in the back so the hill obscured the party from the road. A measure of precaution to not to get busted.

There was a large deck that wrapped around the first two stories and kids in all matter of dress and costume stood in the chilled October air with their red solo cups. 

Poe decorated the downstairs and basement with cobwebs and gravestones. Flashing purple and green lights highlighted hanging ghosts made out of white trash bags and balloons from the dollar store. Finn came an hour early to draw spooky faces on with a sharpie marker.

-“It’s down here.” Hux pointed. Ben pulled the car down the gravel driveway. The two boys sat tall in their seats. Their heads almost touching the ceiling. Hux wore his same black trench coat but had fangs on his teeth and his hair slicked back with some dusty lavender eyeshadow to look like Dracula. Ben wore all black (the usual), but this time his zip up hoodie had a skeleton chest and rib cage printed on it.

Ben had begged Hux to go with him. He couldn’t bear the thought of walking in alone. But if Ben was invited by a shoestring, Hux really wasn’t invited.

Ben’s knuckles turned white with how hard he was griping the steering wheel. He almost hit another car just trying to park out of nervousness.

-Rey was standing by the keg in the basement with Poe, Finn, and Rose.

Rey and Rose wore matching skin tight cat suits with black velvet cat ears and drawn on whiskers with eyeliner. Finn dressed as an army solider and Poe wore a fake air force outfit. Rey was on her second beer assisted by a few vodka shots snuck at Rose’s house. She was feeling pretty good and was swaying to “I put a spell on you.” The logic of how all this was going to work; the clash of who Rey was with Ben and who Rey was with her friends had been fuzzed out by the booze. All she could dream about was the beauty marks and moles printed on Ben Solo’s face. The thought and imagery made her unreasonably happy. Giddiness assisted by the alcohol.

Rey was about to take another swig of beer when Poe let out a laugh. “Ha! Who the fuck invited them?”

Rey whirled her head to the back door. Ben and Hux had just walked in, looking confused and frightened in the sea of children.

“Oh my fucking god. Why is Solo here? And is that that weird Hux kid? Finn chimed in.

Rey’s heart leapt at the sight of Ben’s head over the crowd, just as her stomach dropped in a pit at her friend’s reaction. Fresh panic tingled up her spine. 

Right as Ben was about to make eye contact with her, Rey quickly snapped her head down to her red solo cup. Her cheeks burned with embarrassed as she closed her eyes. The alcohol buzzed in her throat and ears and she didn’t know what to do.

“What does he think he is doing…why is he looking this way?”

Ben put his arm up in the air to wave at her, about to call her name. Rey quickly looked up and looked back down again. Completely turning her body away from him. She prayed he would just ignore her.

Ben’s smile at seeing Rey instantly faded to a scowl. She was standing with all her “friends”. He saw it, he saw it all. Her recognition, the quick retraction of her gaze. Her body shifting away from him and she was obviously fake ignoring him, seemingly fascinated with her cup all of the sudden.

The whole interaction filled Ben Solo’s body with rage. 

“They need to get the fuck out of here,” Poe said. He was about to yell something at them, “No, I have a better idea. I’m going to throw this cup of beer at them.”

Rey grabbed Poe’s arm and turned Poe towards her. Spilling some of it over the top. “Come on Poe, don’t do that.” “Pft why the fuck do you care?”

Rey turned to look in Ben’s direction again, but the boys were gone.

-“Damn it! Fuck!” He yelled. Ben was outside, on the outer edge of the party and kicked over a trash can.

A few other students in the middle of a make out session scolded him and got up off the grass to walk away.

“Whoa cool it man, what happened in there?” Hux asked him.

“She ignored me, she couldn’t even look in my direction.” Ben punched in the door of his car. The hit stung but he didn’t care. It wasn’t as bad as what Rey just did to him.

Hux looked confused “Who...what? I thought we were crashing this party.”

“Rey.” Ben said through gritted teeth, “she’s the one who invited me here.”

Hux’s eyes grew wide, “No way man. You and Rey!? You got to fill me in. Did you guys (motion with his hips) you know… have sex yet?” Hux whispered that last part. 

-Ben was so angry he couldn’t think straight. “She couldn’t even look at me…” he kept saying.

Ben’s large body slumped over the hood of his car. His forehead pressed against his arms. He was taking quick shallow breaths.

Hux sighed and came up next to Ben, “Face it Solo we are outcasts…” He put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “And we are always going to be outcasts. They don’t want us here. Even if you get with a popular girl, it doesn’t matter, we aren’t one of them.”

If Ben wasn’t so angry right now, he would be sobbing at Hux’s words. He knew he was right.

Ben finally popped his head up and tossed the car keys over at Hux, “Wait here a few minutes, I’m going to go back inside to confront her and then we are getting the fuck out of here.”

-Ben walked back into the doorway and immediately felt a small hand pull him into the side closet.

Ben stood flabbergasted for a few moments as Rey tip toed up to give him a few kisses on the cheek. She closed the door behind them.

“I missed you.” She slurred. Ben could smell the mixture of vodka and beer on her lips.

Rey’s hand went to the zipper of his hoodie, wanting to open him up. “You look so good.” She said again.

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders, lightly pressing her down to her feet. “What the fuck was that Rey?’

‘Huh?” she said dreamily. She kept tugging on his sweatshirt zipper.

Ben grabbed her wrist to get her attention. “Stop it Rey.”

“What?” she innocently blinked up at him.

Ben let out a heavy sigh, “You completely ignored me out there.”

“Oh, what… that was nothing.” She was trying to pry her wrists away from him but he wouldn’t let her go.

Ben let out a long breath through his nose “What are we doing Rey?”

‘What do you mean?”

“I thought I wanted this... wanted you. But not this way.” He shook his head.

“Ben,” She huffed getting unreasonably angry, “we can talk about this lat-”

“No we are talking about this now.” He held a solid grip on her hands, pausing all her movements. Holding them to his chest. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Rey’s head was spinning. A mixture from the alcohol and the direction this conversation was going “It’s just –it’s just Finn and Poe…” she stuttered.

“I don’t give a damn about Finn and Poe! This has nothing to do with them.” He barked. “I’m not going to do this. I’m not going to be some big secret you keep from everybody. I know myself esteem is in the gutter, but I’m worth more than that.” Ben let go of Rey’s hands and turned to leave.

“Ben! Wait don’t go.” She tried to grab his arm, “I invited you!”

He turned, “Are you going to tell your friends about me then?”

Rey faltered, looking down at the ground and bit her lip in silence.

He waved a hand in the air, “Fuck this. Why did you even tell me to come if you’re so ashamed of me?”

“I’m not ashamed of you!”

“Oh really!?”

“Of course not!” They were inches away from each other at this point, their chest’s heaving. Basically yelling at each other but the music was so loud you couldn’t hear them from the outside.

“Then tell me this Rey. Why are we in a closet? Why are we hiding!?”

She didn’t have an answer for him.

Rey had been known to be impulsive in the past. To not think things through and just blast through action, but it seemed like such an obvious question. That she didn’t have an answer to.

She stepped back away from him. “I just wanted to see you...” she mumbled pathetically under her breath. It wasn’t a real answer. And tears were welling up in her eyes.

Ben scratched the back of his neck and let out another heavy sigh and closed his eyes, “I’ve liked you since freshman year- fuck. Since middle school even. But it’s clear. I will never matter to you, as much as you matter to me.”

Rey snapped her head up to look directly into his eyes at that point. She was on the brink of panic. “Stop! That isnt true. Don’t say that.” She was full on crying now. 

Ben just shook his head and opened the door to leave.

“Don’t do this Ben! Don’t walk away from me!” she tried to grab his arm but he shook her off and walked out the door.

“Ben!” she yelled out. But he was gone. Rey slumped down to the floor, her back sliding down the wall. Ben Solo was gone, leaving Rey in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad that I made Poe and Finn so mean in this story. I do like those characters (lol) just needed some bully characters. Let me know what you all think!


	8. Roses and Ice Cream

Rey had her head slumped in the bathroom sink for the whole rest of the party. 

Girls were knocking loudly outside on the wooden door. “Jesus Christ, just a minute!” Rose called to the other side of the door for probably the thirtieth time.

She pulled Rey’s head up out of the sink to dab a tissue down her cheek.

Rey’s black cat whiskers were just grey smudges at this point. 

“Rey, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?” Rose started dabbing her cheek with a wash cloth this time for a more absorbent materiel.

“Its ju-just- it’s ju-just the alcohol.” Rey babbled, her head slumping back down the moment Rose let it go.

Rose turned to throw the pile of damp tissues away, “Remind me never to give you strawberry flavored vodka again.” She shook her head.

-Rey had tried desperately to call and text Ben over the next couple of days.

I’m sorry. Please talk to me. She texted over and over again.

But Ben didn’t look at her in class and he hadn’t stopped at his locker. He hadn’t met her at the end of the day to walk her home-well his home. Leaving Rey alone on the perimeter of the school.

-Ben had the hood of his black hoodie up constantly, throughout all meals.

Leia and Han stood worried in the corner of their kitchen.

“Something is definitely wrong” Leia’s lips were covered by her coffee cup.

“What do you think it is?” Han had a piece of toast in front of his mouth to be discrete.

“I’ll give you one guess….”

Ben had come home alone for the past three days, which was a shocking change of pace since Rey had been permanently attached to his hip for the past three months.

His parents watched as Ben lifted his spoon with soggy cereal on it, tilted it, and just watched the sloppy pieces drop back down into his cereal bowl. Without eating any of it. 

“Go talk to him Han.” Leia nudged her husband forward, “He needs your help.”

Han sighed and walked over to Ben, “Hey kid, where’s your special friend been at? We haven’t seen her in a couple of days.”

Ben just made a muffled sound and pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie till it became a tight circle over his head, just his nose and a few strands of his hair were visible. Ben slumped over into the bowl of cereal.

Han slowly back peddled towards Leia, “This is not good.

“Definitely not good.”

It had been a long few days.

The splotches on Rey’s neck were almost faded. Just a couple of light spots now.

But Luke was still side eyeing her as to why she had her hair down for almost a week.

She needed a better cover up job, so she decided to get some foundation that actually matched her skin tone.

Rey was so lonely and desperate, standing outside the pharmacy, she finally decided it was time to fess up.

She texted Rose.

Meet me at CVS. ASAP.

The two girls walked down the makeup isle.

Both didn’t wear makeup much because they were a sport so didn’t know what they were doing.

“Help me find one of these that matches my skin tone”, Rey was holding up little square bottles of liquid foundation. One paler than the next.

‘What are we doing here?” Rey turned to Rose and moved her jacket collar out of the way to reveal light pink and lavender splotches on her neck.

Rose’s eyes widened and gasped, “Who is that from? Did you hook up with someone at Poe’s party!? ....Wait, you couldn’t have. You were crying the whole time-“

“Rose.” Rey stopped, took a breath, and closed her eyes. Through gritted teeth, “They’re from Ben Solo.”

“Solo…?....that Solo boy!?” Rose face went from puzzled to recognition.

“You and BEN SOLO! Get out!-“she shoved Rey’s shoulders causing her to fumble backwards and almost knock over an entire makeup display. To the much disgruntle of a CVS employee. “Sorry.’ They both said.

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you.” Rey shook her head and put her face in her hands.

“I thought something was a little suspicious when you were going over there every day. I don’t think I’ve even seen my English partner for the last eight weeks…”

“Well is started out innocent enough. We became just friends, and I guess everything sort of escalated form there.”

“Did you yah know…do it?” Rose whispered.

Rey rolled her eyes up to the ceiling “No. We’ve…” she bit her lip, “Just got to third base.”

“And you didn’t tell me!” Rose punched her arm.

“Ouch! It’s a very new development.” Rey rubbed where Rose punched.

They walked further down the makeup aisle.

“Maybe you should pick up some of this.” Rey turned to Rose holding a bottle of K Y jelly, grinning.

“Rose! It’s not like that. Don’t make this into a joke. And besides, I don’t need it with him…”

Rose smirked. “Rey you dog. Some “science” project.”

“It’s for English, Rose.”

“Whatever.”

-”You’re not-not embarrassed by me?…It’s not like he, you know. Runs in the same social circle as we do.”

“Well, it is sort of an odd choice. Remember in middle school how big his ears were?! And how they would stick out of his hair!”

“Rose.”

“Remember his hair was always so greasy…”

“Rose...”

“And he used to draw skulls and skeletons all over his binders….”

“Rose.”

“He even got sent to the principal’s office once for it….”

“Rose!” Rey yelled, -the disgruntled worker looked at them again. “Enough.” She whispered in the aisle.

“Ok, ok I’m sorry. Rey I’m your best friend. Do you really think I would shun you away because of who you are dating? I’m more hurt that you didn’t tell me sooner.”

“I know.” Rey sighed, “I should have told you. Well it’s not official yet or anything, we’ve never even been on a proper date. We just messed around after school at his house. I majorly fucked things up though. It’s over before it even started…he won’t even talk to me now.” Rey became incredibly sad again, almost to the point of tears.

Rose didn’t quite understand. Rey was speaking really fast and she didn’t know the full story. But she put a small hand on Rey’s shoulder and looked at her friend sympathetically.

-“I know what will cheer you up! The holy substance that fixes all problems…” Rey paused and looked at Rose.-“Let’s go get some ice cream!” Rey laughed and smiled at her friend, “I’m not really in the mood right now.” 

“Come on…” Rose grabbed Rey’s hand and squeezed it, “you can tell me all about what happened between you and Ben Solo.’

“Ok, put first help me choose one of these.” Rey held up two different concealers, “The ghostly pale one, or the orange tinted one that screams jersey shore,” Rose shrugged, “that one.” pointing to the Revlon foundation Rey was holding.

Rey and Rose not knowing any better went for it.

-There was a mom and pop ice cream shop at the edge of town. A narrow creek ran along the outside that flowed into a pond with ducks and geese floating by. They sat on a stone wall overlooking a very tiny water fall where the creek and pond met. They were dangling their feet over the edge. Both licking vanilla ice cream cones in their hands.

“So spill on all the details, how was his…. manhood?” Rose wiggled her eyebrows at Rey.

She chuckled, “honestly?” she sighed. “It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. And amazing…”

“You know for being the weird kid at school he’s pretty hot now. He had quit the glow up over the summer. In a 2000’s emo, my chemical romance type of way…”

Rey glared at Rose.

“Ok, ok geez you don’t have to get so defensive….. You must really like him.” Rose said through licks of her vanilla ice cream. “Girl when you lose your v card I better be the first person you call afterwards.”

“Yah, I don’t think that is going to happen any time soon.” Rey sighed. “It wasn’t just about the fooling around, all though that was great. We would watch movies and tv shows together, he made me snacks after school. He was becoming… is one of my best friends. And that is what hurts most of all. I even told him about my parents…you know you’re the only other person I’ve told that stuff to. Well it doesn’t even matter now. He won’t talk to me anyways.” Rey looked down at the duck pond and tossed the last of her cone to the few waiting ducks down below. 

“I’m an idiot. I should have at least talked to him at the party. I totally clammed up. It’s just with Finn and Poe there…”

‘Pff” Rose blew air through her lips, “What do Poe and Finn know? One is thicker than the last. Plus I think they are hiding secrets of their own….”

“Ugh. I can’t believe I fucked things up this badly.” Rose took note of the dreamy yet gloomy look in her friend’s eyes as Rey’s face fell.

As her best friend Rose knew this was serious.

Rose suddenly shot up to her feet at how pathetic Rey was being, making Rey jump in surprise. “That’s it! I’m tired of you complaining…” Rose started marching back and forth on the stone wall.

“Listen Rey, I’m not just going to sit here and let you wallow.” She continued, “The Rey that I know is a woman of action.”

“Rose.”

“The Rey Skywalker that I know isn’t a coward…”

“Rose…”

“The Rey Skywalker that I know goes after what she wants…”

“The Rey Skywalker that I know-“

Rose was passionately moving her hands around, like she was giving an impassioned speech.

Her scoop of vanilla ice cream was hanging on for dear life inside the cone.

“Ok. Ok Rose. I get it.” She stood up and put her hands on her friend’s shoulders to stop her, “But, what do you think I should do about it?”

“Hmmm…” Rose was thinking and a lightbulb went off above her head, “I have an idea! Do you want your man back?”

Rey nodded her head yes.

“Invite him to the big game this Friday! Everyone will be there. And you can show him how much he truly means to you. Regardless of what happened at Poe’s stupid party.”

Rey thought about it for a moment, “That’s not a bad idea….”

Rey pulled out her phone and texted Ben: Please be there Ben. Be with me. I want you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no sexy time in this chapter, I hope thats ok.  
> Please leave me any comments or feed back, I love reading them! :) 
> 
> -I kept my uploading schedule to under two weeks! Hooray! lol


	9. The Lacrosse Game

It was the first truly cold night in the beginning of November.

It was also the last big game of the season.

Rey was trying to catch her breath waiting on the side lines. She wasn’t just nervous from the pressures of the game. She was expecting, no praying, to see someone in the crowd. A tall boy with dark wavy hair. The whole high school stadium was full of people. But he was the only one she truly cared about seeing.

It was senior night.

The athlete’s parents were invited to meet their girls in the middle of the field. Typically with a bouquet of flowers while the announcer announced the graduating class one by one. The underclassmen stood on either side, in a row creating an aisle down the field. They clapped and cheered the graduating girls on for their finale game.

Rey was the last to be called out. The stadium lights were bright in the surrounding darkness and Rey felt like she could only take shallow breathes, none going deeper.

She turned her head to see Luke standing for her down the aisle. A warm smile and a single white rose in his hand waiting for her.

_“Alright ladies and gentlemen. Taking center of the field, give it up for our home town hero! Rey Skywalker!”_

Cheers and whistles filled Rey’s ears as she jogged towards Luke. The sound deafening.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand-“Go get em’ tiger. This is what we have been training for. You can do this.”

Rey nodded and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She could do this.

When Luke and the rest of the parents dissipated from the field. Rey stood alone, while her teammates stretched. She turned 360 degrees where she stood, scanning the crowd for any signs of Ben Solo. She put a flat hand over her eyebrow, scanning for a face, his face. But her hopefulness fell. There was no sign of Ben anywhere. 

-“Come on Hux. We are already late.” Ben was climbing up the rickety metal staircase in the back of the bleachers. He hoped to get a seat in the back to have the best vantage point of the field.

“You could have told me we were going to have a social life this year.” Hux was dragging his feet behind Ben, “We’ve been out twice this month. Why are we even here anyway?”

“I’ve taken a sudden interest in lacrosse.” Ben quipped back sarcastically.

“Pff, yeah right. By the way she ignored you at the party, I can’t believe you are crawling back to her.”

Hux’s words hurt like a stray bullet to the chest. The shards of shrapnel penetrating into deep layers of tissue.

It hurt worse because Hux was right. Did Rey deserve a second chance?

Ben was being generous by being there at all, but he hoped Rey had changed for the better by extending this olive branch, and inviting him to a place so public. Not just a party with Poe, Finn, and the popular kids. But much more of the school kids, parents and teachers were going to be there tonight. Maybe she would still ignore him. If she did, Ben would be officially done. But if she didn’t…..if she didn’t…they had a chance of something real.

-Back on the field Rose jogged up to console Rey. “Come on Rey, I know.” Rose put a hand on her shoulder, “but the game is about to start, we have to do this.” Rose squeezed her hand to jolt some life, some electricity back into Rey. 

Rey took one last yearning look down at her cleats and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Ok.” She said. _Enough. Its time._

When Rey looked back up to Rose she had her game face on. “Ok.” She took another deep breath. “We can do this.” Rey held her lacrosse stick tight to her chest as Rose did the same, they nodded at each other and both girls took their positions on the field. Waiting for the ref to blow her whistle. 

Ben had climbed to the highest level and got a seat in the back corner. Hux grumbling all the way but when Ben mentioned Rose was going to be there too, Hux moved his feet a little faster.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” The two teenage boys stumbled and weaved through a row of irritated participants in puffy jackets and long coats. Their usual style of being concealed wasn’t working out too well. The stadium was packed full.

When Ben had finally taken his seat his eyes scanned the field below.

The girls on the team still wore shorts and tank tops and were jumping up and down to keep their muscles warm on the side lines. Getting ready for the battle.

-Then he saw her. Rey and Rose were standing in the middle of the field across from their opponents waiting to see who could get the ball first. 

Rey had those adorable-well Ben thought she looked adorable (probably meant to look menacing) black stripes under her eyes to shield from the stadium glare.

Even with their fight, Ben couldn’t help but think she looked down right sexy in her athletic attire.

On the field, Rey and Rose were eye to eye with their rival high school. The other girl Rey was lined up with sneered at her. She thought Rey looked ridiculous.

Tiger woods wore his Sunday red, Dennis Rodman had crazy colorful hair, Rey’s signature style was her three hair buns. Sure, they looked a little silly. But they stood out. And the other team never forgot her when Rey was done with them.

-The Ref put the whistle to her lips. A moment of tension in Rey and in the crowd. Like an outstretched rubber band about to be snapped on your wrist. Ben held his breath. 

The whistle blew and Rey lunged forward. She was the first to get the ball!

For such a cute little face when Rey was angry and her brow furrowed she could look terrifying.

Even though Rey played very aggressive it was the most “her” she ever felt.

Like the rush of adrenaline caused a Zen like state in her.

A place where she could control her rage and pent up frustration to express her true self.

Rey had a lot of pent up frustration from her past, from her parents and when she really got going the other girls didn’t stand a chance.

She really had too much frustration for a 17 year old girl and when she dribbled the ball and hurled her lacrosse stick the other players seemed to almost move out of the way for her.

Rey had a savage streak and with all the consequences of what she did to Ben, tonight the look of pure hellish rage was on her face.

She dipped, dodged, and drove through the other girls. She looked like a jet plane moving through the turf.

Ben could relate to Rey’s hot temper. Watching her aggression on the side lines was like all that times he had been rejected, tormented, and bullied by his fellow classmates. Ben wished he had a healthy outlet to channel his anger just like Rey had. …Maybe she could teach him sometime (he foolish chuckled to himself) as Rey launched the ball half way across the field narrowly missing the tops of a few girls’ heads.

Ben’s bad mood was beginning to heal watching her weave in and out of the turf. Like Neosporin had been placed over his chest to help the wound. He couldn’t help but join the synergy of the crowd.

_Skywalker to the middle of the field._ The announced stated,

_Pass assisted by Tico._

It was nothing like Ben had every experience before.

The rumble of feet stomping on the bleachers.

Cheerleaders tossed in the air above the cheering crowd.

Rey flew like a hawk, throwing passes with perfect precision into the net.

Ben beside himself stood up and clapped along with the crowd on a truly amazing goal.

Hux looked up at Ben and scoffed. Hanging onto his big emo energy. Hux had his legs folded and head rested on his arm in utter disinterest.

…However perked up a bit at the next announcement.

_Pass to Tico assisted by Skywalker. …. Score for Rose Tico!_ A shoe horn blew.

Hux jumped to his feet and stared flailing his arms in joy.

Ben side eyed him with a _happy now_ look when he sat back down.

“Ok, shut up.” Hux went back to his arms folded, not wanting to look too outwardly excited.

The two boys watched their girls well into the second half of the game. The time clock winding down. 

Eventually it got to the final few seconds of the game. Rey planted her feet on the field, whirled her lacrosse stick and skyrocketed the ball towards the net. The poor goalie dove out of the way- for fear the sheer force of Rey’s throw would cause a permanent hole in her body.

The game ending whistle blew. They won the game! In a heartbeat the students in the bleachers rushed to the field. While her teammates hoisted Rey up into the air, carrying her off in a victory lap.

Ben saw Rey above the crowd being jostled like a rag doll. 

Ben, not thinking with better judgement, sprang into action. And jolted up from the bleachers. He had an incredible instinct to run to her. Skipping the bleachers two at a time, taking big leaps over them in his 6 foot 2 stride. Almost knocking people over like bowling pins, his dark wavy hair wild.

He didn’t stop till his big feet hit the turf. Ben was on the track that surrounded the turf and made his way through people. All he could think about was getting to Rey.

“Rey! Rey!” He kept yelling as far as his baritone voice could carry through the air.

Ben hit the chain link fence wrapping his fingers around it. His heart stopped as the heard of student hoisted Rey away. He called out one final time, “REY!”

She turned her head. “Stop!” She pointed, “Over there! Towards the fence!” The heard of kids changed direction like a school of fish. She was getting closer and closer on the sea of school children. 

-Ben’s heart pounded back up again, a rush of blood to his ears.

Before Ben knew what was happening Rey’s smiling face was over him. She leaned over the fence, grabbed Ben’s face and gave him a big kiss on the lips. In front of everyone.

Ben heard shocked gasps and wolf whistles as Rey’s lips were on his. He stood there stunned as the crowd carried Rey off again, before Ben could process what had happened….

_“Are they dating?”_

_“Are Ben and Rey a thing?”…_ He heard grumbles around him. But he couldn’t move.

“Come on Ben!” He felt a small hand grab his arm. Rose was next to him pulling on his sweater sleeve. He didn’t even know she knew his name. Ben wordlessly followed Rose as she pulled him through the crowd to where Rey was standing.

He had no idea, but Rose had called to arrange for the local and student newspapers to do an interview after the game. Rey was standing on a small circle podium, lifted a few feet off the ground. A group of people with cameras and microphones huddled around her.

Ben, figuring it out became camera shy and halted his feet at the bottom of the steps. “Come on Ben!” Rose hurled her body weight to his back and shoved him up there, “She’s been expecting you!”

_“How does it feel Rey?” “How is it to win the game?_ ” a microphone was in her face.

“Um…great but…” She looked down at her feet (in sorrow) than noticed a sudden projection of a 6 foot tall shadow across form her. Her eyes lifted and lit up when she saw Ben awkwardly standing on the podium. Rey grabbed his arm over to her and planted another kiss on his lips. *There was a snap of a camera picture.

_“Who’s the lucky guy Rey!?”_ *snap, another picture. Either for the yearbook or the local sports blurb about her.

“This is my boyfriend! Ben Solo!”

_“Wow! Do us a favor kids. Smile and wave for the camera.”_

Ben’s initial shyness melted when he was next to Rey. He couldn’t believe she kissed him in front of everyone! Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and they smiled and waved to the crowd. 

-They felt stupid and giddiness bubbled up in their stomachs. At 17, it was the biggest moment of their lives. Felt like they had won a grand prize. On top of the world. President and first lady, or Rey was president and Ben was first man. It was an amazing experience.

-Rey didn’t stop at the locker room to celebrate with the rest of her team mates. As soon as she could get away from the crowd and local interviewers she dipped away with Ben.

Maybe it was the positive sense of victory or such a triumphant buzz in the air but it was like no time or fight had passed between them at all.

Rey was standing next to Ben’s car. He was holding her close, his hands on her hips.

It was still cold and chilly so Ben wrapped her in one of his spare sweatshirts from the backseat of his car.

His sweatshirt was huge on her and came down to the middle of Rey’s thighs. Completely covering her lacrosse uniform.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, her fingers playing with the frayed ends of his neckline. 

Ben was wearing his good boy sweater and he looked down right snuggly and so cute.

There were a few tiny holes on the collar and her thumbs braised over years of wear and tear. Twiddling her thumbs over the black scratchy fabric.

Ben’s thumbs twiddled over Rey’s hips.

“You really were amazing tonight. You’re so talented.” Ben stared dreamily into her eyes like she was the center of the universe.

“You weren’t too bored?”

She shyly looked up at him.

“I’m never bored watching you.” He leaned over and kissed the top of Rey’s forehead.

“You were so powerful out there.”

“Yeah?” Rey placed a hand over his chest to feel Ben’s beating heart, “Are you intimidated by me? Being with such a strong woman?” she teased him.

“Not at all. It turns me on.” Ben winked at Rey.

“Oh brother!” Hux huffed, slapping a hand to his forehead “Seriously can you two get a room?” Hux was standing awkwardly a few feet away from them. Majorly third wheeling it.

-Rose panted towards the group, to the back parking lot with a trophy in her hand. She wore a grey fuzzy fleece jacket and her hair was in two short French braids.

Rose shuffled her feet up the hill, ‘Rey! Rey! The team has been looking for you! We want to celebrate!”

When Rose got to the top of the hill she leaned over to catch her breath, “Oh.” She paused when she saw Rey in Ben’s sweatshirt and being cradled in his arms. She felt like she was interrupting a very intimate moment.

“Oh sorry. Um…..hi Ben….again….” Rose nervous laughed.

She didn’t notice Hux standing right behind them.

“Hey!” Hux interrupted by stepping in the circle in front of Rose, awkwardly putting a hand up.

‘Hi!” Long boney fingers came up to rise in front of Rose’s face. Hux had lunged forward more, passing Ben and Rey to plant himself between them and Rose.

“I’m Hux.” lightly waved at her while Rose just stared back at him.

“Err hi. I’m Rose?” She said it like she was unsure.

“You were amazing out there really something.”

Rose looked the tall red headed boy up and down, “hmmm.”

He was so tall and lean he looked like a gangly scarecrow or teenage version of Jack Skeleton. He was still waving his pale boney fingers at Rose like she had amnesia or something. She squinted her eyes sizing him up.

“....thank you?”

“I mean it. Great! Truly brilliant! Amazing to watch!”

“He wasn’t even paying attention.” Hux turned to Ben like he was going to kill him.

“No… but I was watching her.” His long boney arms came out to point in Rose’s direction.

But Rose was eyeing the teenage boy with interest. She was comfortable in her skin. Not a shy girl that was catching on to what was going on pretty quickly.

“Do you want to get out of here? Grab a burger and fries or something?” Rose said quickly to Hux.

“YES!” Hux cleared his throat “Why…yes. I would.” He sounded more composed like a normal person the second time.

Rose grabbed Hux’s hand and led him to the back driver’s side of the car. She really was a bold young woman.

Ben looked at Rey and shrugged, “I guess we are going out to eat.”

Ben took the driver’s seat. Rose and Rey went over to the right, passenger doors.

“What happened to celebrating with the team?” Rey whispered to Rose as they were getting in.

“Rey. We have two hot, tall, want- to- be Goth dudes practically drooling over us. We are getting in this fucking car.”

Rey stifled a laugh, “Ok. ok.” She put her hands up, “Say no more.”

-They pulled up to a local 50’s style dinner that all the kids went to after games or dances. It was a packed house tonight, with the parking lot full.

“I’ll take these off for going into the restaurant.” Rey was crouching into Ben’s side mirror, gesturing to the black stipes under her eyes.

“No babe, don’t take them off. They look sexy on you” Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulder, “You’re my sexy little warrior.” Rey turned a shade of blossom pink as Ben nuzzled into her neck.

“Oh Jesus, are we going to listen to this all night?” Hux whined.

“Do you think I look good with them on?” Rose batted her eyelashes at Hux.

“Yes. They look beautiful on you.” He said it so seriously and earnestly without missing a beat.

Rey, Ben and Rose all busted out laughing.

Hux’s face tuned so red it looked like the balloon IT the clown carried. Hux gave Ben another- I’m going to kill you look. If there was something Hux was good at, being subtle was not one of them.

They sat at a red and white vinyl booth in the middle of the restaurant. Waitresses in 50’s style dress and checkered aprons gave them their milkshakes and burgers. Rey and Ben sat next to each other on one side. Rose and Hux sat on the other.

They recognized a lot of kids from school were eating there as well. A lot of them patted Rey on the back (really on the back of Ben’s sweatshirt that she was still wearing) to congratulate her. “Congrats Rey!” “Good job out there Rey.” She noticed them do a double take as they walked by, she could see them out of her peripheral vision. Eyeing her and Ben up. Probably eyeing the four of them up really, both a suspiciously mixed-matched pair. But Rey ignored their whispers, for it was no big deal. Not anymore. Fine. Give them something to talk about for Monday morning.

Ben and Rey kept their eyes glued to one another the whole meal. Rey didn’t even advert her eyes when she was trying to find the straw to her milkshake to take a sip. Which put an adorkably goofy grin on Ben’s face watching her lips wrap around mostly air trying to find it. They were silent most of diner just watching each other.

Every time Rey would pick up a French fry to dip ketchup in, Ben would pick up another fry and playfully bat hers away or beat her to the ketchup.

They sat in wordless comfort.

Blissfully unaware of the world around them.

Ben even fed Rey a few fries while another group of student onlookers passed them by.

Across the table there was a much wilder, extroverted, passionate display of attraction going. Rose and Hux were arguing over some movie or something. Hux fist’s pounded down on the table.

“No. no. that’s not how it is!”

“Are you kidding me? I am so right!” Rose pointed a finger in his face.

If they were in their mid-twenties this would definitely lead to a round of passionate hate/make up sex.

On the way back home….

Hux and Rose had their mouths stuck to each other like hungry octopuses.

They settled into one another pretty quickly in the backseat.

The back of Hux’s neck turned purple from lack of oxygen.

They barely had time to breath in between their make out session.

Ben looked in his back rear view mirror shaking his head.

“Hey Solo, my man.” Hux put his hands on Ben’s shoulders from the backseat. Can we go somewhere….you know park for a bit?”

“We have a curfew Hux.”

“It will only be for a few minutes…” Rose said more innocently from the backseat.

Ben looked in the back mirror at the two teens. How had he become the adult in this situation? Then he looked over at Rey, “Are you ok with that?” Rey slowly nodded her head yes.

Ben chose a local park that was empty to stop the car. Hux and Rose leapt out of the backseat and retreated into a bushy patch of woods, “Hey, remember only a few minutes!” Ben called out at them.

He sighed and settled back down into his seat. The car was silent for a few moments, hearing only the rustle of the trees outside.

Until Ben heard Rey’s seatbelt click undone and a shuffle in her seat.

“Ben…. I’m really sorry.” He turned to Rey and her seatbelt was off of her shoulder and her body was turned to face him in her seat. Her shoulders square on him.

Ben’s pouty lip quivered and his eyes lowered to follow Rey’s body as she leaned over the center console towards him. 

“I’m so sorry I ignored you.” She placed both her hands on his chest, and her eyes demurely looked up at him.

“It was wrong of me.” Rey’s eyes continued to look Ben up and down-(from his face to his torso and back up again). Ben still hadn’t said anything. Just watched her move. Captivated by her as she went lower. 

“I should have never treated you like that.” Her small hands went to his belt buckle. Her eyes flicked to his, to see if this was ok. But Ben still didn’t say anything (just breathed, his dark pupils focusing on her).

“I want to make it up to you.” Rey whispered.

“You don’t have to do that Rey. I forgive you.”

“But I want to.” She waited for him to node. And with the go ahead she unwrapped him (something she had been missing for a few days).

With Ben’s cock in her hand, Rey leaned over and kissed the side of his penis right under the tip.

“I’m so glad you are talking to me again.” Her puffy lips just centimeters away from the most intimate part of him.

Ben squirmed and shifted in his seat, waiting for her to make the next move.

“I’ve been so bad to you.” She whispered sweetly and kissed the tip of him again and made wet kisses all the way down his shaft.

Ben’s head fell back against the head rest, arching his neck. His hands clutched the side of his car seat, hanging on. Her lips felt beyond good, when they made contact with his sensitive flesh.

“It-its o-ok Rey.” He gripped her hair. “I forgive you.” 

“No. I’ve been a bad girlfriend.” She continued. Not letting up her grip or kisses against his aroused, hard pillar of skin.

Not being around Rey for the past few days heightened his visceral reaction to her. He wasn’t going to last long. She hadn’t even taken him fully in her mouth yet.

“Rey…”sweat stared beading at his forehead.

She lewdly turned her face to the side and rubbed his tip on her cheek. Experimenting a bit. Getting the sticky fluid stuck there. The sight was too much for Ben.

“Christ Rey, I’m going to cum.” She was prepared this time and at the last possible second she wrapped her lips around him and sucked.

With that Ben was a gone. He panted and lost touch of reality for a moment as pure pleasure rushed over his body. Squeezing his eyes shut.

After a few moments of catching his breath he noticed Rey not knowing what to do with the sticky substance on and around her mouth bashfully blinking at him in her seat.

“Oh sorry, there are few tissues in the glove compartment.” After she cleaned up a bit and looked presentable again. Ben was honking his car horn into the woods so Hux and Rose could hear him, “Come on!” BEEP BEEP, “My dad will be pissed if we are late!”

Rey was wiping her mouth next to Ben. “You know I was being silly, what I was doing to you just now, but I really do mean it. What I said. I feel really bad for how I treated you Ben. And I’m really sorry.”

Ben brought his had up to rub Rey’s cheek, “Its ok sweetheart. I forgive you.” They both smiled at each other and Ben went to the horn again.

“COME ON HUX! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!”

-The pair stumbled out of the woods utterly disheveled. Hux’s shirt was all askew and he was tucking it back into his Jeans. Hit belt buckle undone. Rose’s hair was in a state of disarray. Lose strands sticking out all over the place.

“Ok, Ok. Solo you happy now?” Hux climbed back into the car.

“Well it looks like you two had a good time.” Ben smirked, looking at them in his rearview mirror.

“Shut up!” Rose and Hux said in unison.

“Damn. It took us weeks before we even had our first kiss….” Rey said in utter astonishment next to Ben.

And all four of them laughed.

Ben dropped Hux and Rose off at the school, “I’ll walk her home.” Hux insisted. The parking lot was empty now after the game. No cars left. The taste of victory becoming a distant memory.

“Hey, I have an idea. We should all go to the movies together! You know like a double date.” Rose suggested. All four agreed it was a great idea.

“Hey Solo! Thanks for inviting me man.” Hux tipped an invisible hat to Ben and wrapped an arm around Rose as they turned to walk across the field together.

Their height-difference silhouettes disappearing into the darkness.

Rey and Ben stood by the car as they watched their friends disappear.

Rey grabbed Ben’s hands, “Looks like we have an actual date!”

She brought his hands up to her mouth and kissed him in between each and every word.

“Our first. …Actual. …Proper. ….Date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ok this might have been a little (very, lol) cheesy with the newspaper interview thing. I don’t think people get that amped up for high school sports or for lacrosse…but hey. It’s a fantasy. 
> 
> *Oh and disclaimer, the last time I played lacrosse was middle school (which was a very long time ago…) so I most definitely got a few things wrongs.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
